Schicksalhafte Begegnung
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Complete] HGDM !Achtung! NEUES RATING: R Kapitel 6 'Tonight I celebrate my love' online... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. As time goes by

**Schicksalhafte Begegnung  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
Die Idee zu dieser Songfic habe ich bekommen, nachdem Maria3261102 einen Wettbewerb im Forum ausgerufen hat. Ihr möchte ich die Story auch widmen!!! _

_Das - für mich eher ungewöhnliche - Paaring__ habt Ihr auch Maria zu verdanken. In ihrer Story „Zukunft", die ich Euch hiermit ans Herz legen möchte, bin ich zum ersten Mal bewusst auf dieses aufmerksam geworden.  
__Der verwendete Song heißt „As time goes by" aus dem Film Casablance._

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über ein bisschen Feedback freuen._

* * *

Hermione wanderte die Gänge des Hogwartsexpress entlang, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sie war in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr wieder zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden und nahm ihre Aufgaben weiterhin sehr ernst. Ernster, als Ron, der es vorzog auf dem Weg nach London lieber mit Harry über Quidditch zu philosophieren. Hermione schnaubte leise. Quidditch. Als ob es nichts Wichtigeres gäbe als dieser blöde Sport. Vierzehn Hexen und Zauberer auf Besen, die sich Bälle zuwerfen, anderen Bällen ausweichen und nach einem kleinen, goldenen Schnatz Ausschau halten. Seit Harry Teamkapitän und Ron Hüter waren, gab es für die beiden nichts aufregenderes und wichtigeres mehr als das nächste Spiel. Sogar jetzt, wo die Weihnachtsferien begonnen hatten und das nächste Spiel gegen Hufflepuff erst in drei Monaten stattfinden sollte, gingen sie Spielzüge durch und entwickelten neue Strategien. 

**This day and age we're living in  
Gives cause for apprehension  
With speed and new invention  
And things like fourth dimension.  
Yet we get a trifle weary  
With Mr. Einstein's theory. **

Es war fast so, als ob es Voldemort und seine Todesser gar nicht gäbe. Aber sie waren da. Die Gefahr war stärker als je zuvor, lauerte überall. Erst in der letzten Woche waren wieder einige Muggel in Südengland von Todessern angegriffen und getötet worden. Dumbledore hatte in seiner Rede am vergangenen Abend noch einmal deutlich gemacht, wie groß die Gefahr war, die der Zaubererwelt drohte. Er hatte versucht, den Zusammenhalt untereinander und zwischen den Häusern zu stärken; eine Sache, die von drei Häusern gerne wahrgenommen wurde. Die drei Häuser Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor waren im vergangenen Jahr enger aneinander gewachsen, was sicher auch auf den immer noch existierenden DA-Club zurückzuführen war. Mittlerweile waren Freundschaften unter den Häusern nichts ungewöhnliches mehr, und Hermione sah es auch als völlig normal an, einem Haufen Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor Nachhilfe zu geben, Nur die Slytherins sperrten sich weiterhin dagegen, mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern Freundschaften einzugehen oder sich zumindest mit ihnen zu beschäftigen.

**So we must get down to earth at times  
Relax relieve the tension. **

Hermione machte sich Sorgen um ihre Eltern. Sie als muggelgeborene war in besonders großer Gefahr. Der Orden hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Eltern an einem sicheren Ort Urlaub machten, während Hermione mit Harry bei den Weasleys im Fuchsbau bleiben sollte. Seit Percy mit seiner Familie gebrochen und die Zwillinge einen eigenen Laden führten und somit auf eigenen Beinen standen, hatte Molly Weasley sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das Ron und Ginny mit ihren Freunden Weihnachten nach Hause kamen. Hermione hatte nichts dagegen. Sie mochte Rons Eltern sehr. Sie freute sich schon auf ein paar ruhige Tage im Fuchsbau. Einfach nur ausspannen, lesen und auf andere Gedanken kommen. Die Sorgen und Ängste für ein paar Tage weit von sich schieben und die Zeit genießen. Darauf freute Hermione sich schon lange.

**And no matter what the progress  
Or what may yet be proved  
The simple facts of life are such  
They cannot be removed**

Die Weasleys und Harry waren für Hermione fast schon eine zweite Familie geworden. Ron und Harry waren wie Brüder und Ginny war mehr eine kleine Schwester als eine Freundin für sie. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte sie die drei missen.  
Hermione warf einen Blick in ein Zugabteil, aus dem dichter Rauch drang. Zwei Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff hatten aus Versehen einen Teil ihres Filibusters Feuerwerk gezündet und versuchten nun die brennenden Sitze zu löschen; leider mit den falschen Zaubersprüchen. Hermione seufzte, zückte ihrem Zauberstab und löschte die Flammen. Weil Weihnachten war, verzichtete sie darauf, den beiden Jungen Punkte abzuziehen. Nach ein paar ermahnenden Worten, ging sie rückwärts aus dem Abteil und schloss die Tür.  
Sie wollte ihren Weg gerade fortsetzen, als sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Ihr Kopf prallte gegen etwas hartes, dann bemerkte sie nur noch, wie sie fiel. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und erwartete einen harten Aufschlag. Doch dieser blieb aus. Stattdessen wurde sie sanft in der Luft aufgefangen. „Pass doch auf wo du hinrennst!", hörte sie jemanden sagen. Sie hing immer noch in der Luft und wurde von zwei starken Armen gehalten. Sie wagte es die Augen zu öffnen und sah in ein paar eisblaue Augen. Augen so klar und warm, wie sie sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Augen, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Erleichterung ansahen. Über die Augen fielen ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen, und Hermione erkannte ihren „Retter": Draco Malfoy. Von allen Menschen in diesem Zug musste sie ausgerechnet in diesen laufen. Hermione stöhnte innerlich auf und versuchte sie aufzurappeln. Doch vergebens. Sie merkte, wie schwer ihr jegliche Bewegung fiel. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen, nachdem sie sich mit einem Ruck versucht hatte aufzurichten und sank in Dracos Arme zurück.

**You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.**

"Geht es dir besser?", fragte Draco und sah die braunhaarige Gryffindor fragend an. In seinem Ton klang ein Hauch Besorgnis mit. Eigentlich hatte Draco nur zurück in sein Abteil gewollt, als er mit Hermione zusammengestoßen war. Instinktiv hatte er seine Arme ausgestreckt und sie aufgefangen. Leider konnte er so nicht verhindern, dass sie mit dem Kopf gegen den Knauf der Abteiltür geschlagen war. Die Beule, die auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete, sah gefährlich aus. Gefährlich aber auch irgendwie süß. Das Mädchen vor ihm sah irgendwie niedlich aus, so, wie sie da lag. So hilflos und ihm völlig ausgeliefert.  
Draco beobachtete, wie Hermione langsam die Augen öffnete und sich umsah. Er hatte sie in ein freies Abteil getragen und ihre Beine hochgelegt. Dann hatte er sich neben sie gekniet und gewartet, dass sie wieder zu sich kam. Erleichtert registrierte er nun, wie ihre Lebensgeister wieder anfingen zu arbeiten.

**The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by.**

Er hatte schon lange ein Auge auf die hübsche Gryffindor geworfen. Spätestens seit sie letzten Sommer aus den Ferien gekommen war, sah man ihr an, dass sie tatsächlich ein weibliches Wesen war. Ihr kindlicher Körper hatte in den wenigen Monaten weibliche Formen angenommen. Sie hatte wohlgeformte Hüften, lange, dünne Beine und einen wohlgeformten Busen. Leider versteckte sie ihre Figur fast die ganze Zeit unter weiten Umhängen. Auch ihre Haare ließen sie fraulicher, erwachsener erscheinen. Die störrischen Locken hatten sie geglättet, und ihr Haar fiel nun in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern. Sie sah einfach atemberaubend schön aus.  
Am Anfang hatte Draco nichts mit diesen Gefühlen anfangen können, die da in ihm aufstiegen, wenn er Hermione sah oder an sich dachte. Auch die Träume von ihr versuchte er zu Beginn noch aus Alpträume abzutun. Sie war schließlich ein Gryffindor, ein Schlammblut und beste Freundin von Harry Potter. Und er, Draco, war nur ein Slytherin, der Sohn eines Todessers, ein Muggelhasser; zumindest nach außen hin. Aber so kalt und brutal, wie er nach außen wirkte, war er nicht. Nicht mehr. Seit sein Vater in Askaban saß und nicht mehr so großen Einfluss auf seinen Sohn ausüben konnte, hatte Draco sich verändert. Äußerlich war er immer noch derselbe, aber wie es in ihm drinnen aussah, das ging niemanden etwas an. Gefühle wie Schmerz, Traurigkeit, Angst waren früher ein Tabu gewesen, etwas, das nur Mädchen und Schwächlinge kannten. Aber Draco war nun jemand, der diese Dinge spürte, spüren wollte. Jemand, der Liebe und Zuneigung entwickeln konnte; auch, wenn diese Gefühle einer Muggelgeborenen galten.

**And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you."  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by. **

Hermione kam langsam zu sich. Sie sah sich irritiert um und bemerkte, dass jemand sie auf eine Sitzbank in einem leeren Abteil gelegt hatte. Draco Malfoy. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an alles. Daran, dass sie mit ihm zusammengestoßen war und er sie aufgefangen hatte. Dass sie versucht hatte, aufzustehen und wie ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde. Ihre Hand wanderte zu der schmerzenden Stelle auf ihrer Stirn. Sie fühlte eine dicke Beule und zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie diese schmerzhaft berührte.  
„Lass die Finger lieber davon", meinte Draco und nahm ihre Hand weg. „Das wird auch so noch weh genug tun. Kannst du aufstehen?"  
Hermione sah den blonden jungen Mann irritiert an. War das wirklich Draco Malfoy, dieses Ekelpaket von Slytherin, das da vor ihr kniete und ihre Hand hielt? War der Schlag gegen ihren Kopf zu heftig gewesen, dass sie nun schon halluzinierte? Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen. Doch als sie sie wieder öffnete war Draco immer noch da. Es war kein Traum. Aber warum war er da? Warum hielt er immer noch ihre Hand? Warum war da ein Hauch von Sorge in seinem Blick? War das eine Falle? Wollte er sie reinlegen, ihr einen Streich spielen?  
„Geht es dir besser? Soll ich dir aufhelfen?" Draco stand auf, hielt immer noch ihre Hand fest und zog sie sanft und vorsichtig auf die Beine. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, versuchte Hermione den Schwindel zu bekämpfen, der sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Ehe sie sich bewusst wurde, was passierte, war sie gegen Draco gefallen, der sie wie vorhin auffing. Doch dieses Mal war etwas anders. Dieses Mal blieb Hermione bei Bewusstsein. Sie spürte den starken Griff, der sie fest aber vorsichtig umklammerte. Sie fühlte das Muskelspiel in seinen starken Armen, die sie festhielten. Sie inhalierte den aufregenden Duft, den Draco ausströmte und spürte die wohlige Wärme, die sein Körper aussandte. Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, schmiegte sie sich fester an ihn. Sie fühlte sich wie in Trance. Benebelt. Aber letzteres hatte absolut nichts mit ihrer Beule am Kopf zu tun.

**Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date.  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate.**

Draco reagierte blitzschnell, als Hermione die Beine versagten und sie wegsackte. Er fing sie auf und hielt sich aufrecht. Kleine Blitze durchströmten ihn, als er sie wieder ganz nah bei sich spürte.  
Wie lange hatte er sich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt? Wie lange hatte er davon geträumt, diese Frau nur einmal halten zu dürfen? Erfreut registrierte er, dass sich Hermione nach kurzem Zögern an ihn schmiegte.  
Er zog Hermione fester an sich heran. Erst ganz vorsichtig, aus Angst, sie zu drängen. Aus Angst, von ihr zurückgewiesen zu werden. Doch als sie sich nicht wehrte, wurde er mutiger und hielt sich fest. Er strich mit einer Hand durch ihr weiches Haar, welches nach Vanille und Blumen duftete. Er schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment. Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, mit Hermione hier zu stehen. Alleine. Ganz nah. Sie riechen, spüren, berühren.

**Woman needs man  
And man must have his mate  
That no one can deny.**

Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass sie ihn freiwillig berühren würde. Einmal hatte sie es getan. Damals in ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst und ihm die Nase gebrochen. Damals, als er noch ekelig und gemein zu ihr gewesen war. Damals, als er noch daran glaubte, dass Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft seien. Damals, als er nur mit seinen gehirnlosen Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle durch die Gegend gezogen war, um die Leute aufzumischen. Damals, als er mit Mädchen noch nichts anfangen konnte, anfangen wollte. Damals... Das war plötzlich so weit weg. So irreal. So fremd.

Draco zog Hermione auf die Bank, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sie nicht loszulassen. Sie glitt neben ihm auf die Sitzbank und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Hermione wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Alles, was sie wusste war, dass sie neben Draco saß und sich sehr wohl fühlte. Sie fühlte sich beschützt und geborgen. Draco sandte eine Stärke aus, durch die sie sich sicher fühlte. Der Schwindel war längst vorbei, aber dennoch blieb sie an ihn geschmiegt sitzen und genoss es, wie seine starken Arme sie hielten. Es war wie im Traum. Niemals hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass Draco so fürsorglich sein würde. Dass er sich um jemanden sorgte. Und dann ausgerechnet um sie. Der große Muggelhasser, Held von Slytherin, kümmerte sich um sie, eine Muggelgeborene aus Gryffindor. Gegensätzlicher konnten sie nicht sein. Und dennoch war da plötzlich etwas zwischen ihnen, was sie verband. Etwas, was Hermione das Gefühl gab, dass es richtig war, was gerade mit ihnen geschah. Etwas, dass ihr dieses tiefe Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit gab. Gefühle, die sie lange Zeit vermisst hatte. Gefühle, die sie bisher nur bei ihren Eltern gefunden hatte; niemals bei einem Jungen. Ron und Harry waren wie Brüder. Ihr besten Freunde. Niemals würden sie ihr das Gefühl geben können, was Draco ihr gab.

**It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die. **

Hermione musste schmunzeln, als sie an Harry und Ron dachte. Sie stellte sich das entsetzte Gesicht der beiden vor, wenn sie sie so sehen würden. Nein, sie wollte es sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Harry und Ron hätten vermutlich schneller ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und Draco verflucht, als sie das Wort ‚Quidditch' aussprechen konnte.  
Hermione löste sich etwas aus Dracos Umarmung und drehte sich so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Draco?", fragte sie. „Warum machst du das?"

Draco sah sie verwundert an. Es war eine gute Frage, die sie da stellte. _Warum_ tat er das? Im Grunde seines Herzens kannte er die Antwort. Aber die Antwort würde sie nicht hören wollen. Niemals. Niemals sollte sie erfahren, was er wirklich für sie empfand. Warum er gerade das tat, was er tat.  
„Wenn du gehen willst, kannst du gehen, Granger!", antwortete er so kalt wie möglich. Doch sein Blick strafte ihn Lügen.

Hermione zuckte kurz zusammen, als er antwortete. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er von einer Sekunde auf die andere eine hundertachtzig Grad Änderung machte. Gerade eben noch hatte er sie festgehalten, sie beschützt. Und nun? Nun war er wieder der alte Draco, den sie kannte. Oder doch nicht?  
Sie sah ihn immer noch an, blickte in seine Augen und sah die Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten. Sie sah, die Wärme in seinem Blick. Sie sah, dass er nicht das meinte, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Das Blitzen in seinen Augen, das für gewöhnlich da war, wenn er sie beleidigte, ihr Schimpfworte an den Kopf schmiss, war verschwunden. Stattdessen waren das Dinge, die Hermione nicht deuten konnte. Dinge, die ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend hervorriefen. Ein Kribbeln, dass sich langsam aber zielsicher ihn ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, ohne dass sie es hätte verhindern können. Sein Blick sandte ihr stumme Signale. Es war als wollte er ihr sagen, dass alles Lüge war, was er gesagt hatte. Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah ihn weiter an.

Draco kämpfte mich sich. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, Hermione wieder ihn den Arm zu nehmen. Sie festzuhalten und zu küssen. Aber was würde dann sein? Würde sie es wollen? Was kam danach? Würde es bei einem Kuss bleiben oder würde mehr folgen? Durfte überhaupt mehr folgen? Die Angst vor der Zurückweisung und sein Drang, Hermione zu zeigen, was er fühlte, fochten einen schmerzhaften Kampf in ihm aus.

**The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by. **

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Hermiones Lippen, als sie erkannte, wie sehr mit sich kämpfte, überlegte, was er tun sollte. Sie wusste, was sie ihn tun lassen wollte. Warum? Das war ihr in dem Moment egal. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, nickte sie leicht und lächelte.  
Draco sah sie fragend an. Dann legte er seine freie Hand auf ihre Schulter und zog Hermione an sich heran. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und suchte nach Zeichen. Zeichen der Abwehr, Zeichen der Zuneigung. Eine Einladung, das zu tun, was er nun tun wollte. Hermione wehrte sich nicht. Draco wurde mutiger. Er lehnte sich ihr entgegen. Ihre Lippen näherten sich. Sie sahen sich weiterhin tief in die Augen. Draco spürte Hermiones Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Inhalierte wieder den süßlich verführerischen Duft, der von ihr ausging. Er hatte das Gefühl in ihren wunderschönen, braunen Augen zu versinken. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Erst zaghaft, dann mutiger, fordernder.

Draco vergrub eine Hand ihn ihren Haaren und zog Hermione noch enger an sich heran. Er wollte den Moment genießen und so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösen mussten und die Kälte wieder den Platz einnehmen würde, den Hermione füllte. Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund und stupste mir seiner Zunge zaghaft gegen Hermiones Lippen. Sie gewährte ihm den erbetenen Einlass und seine Zunge erforschte ihren Mund. Ihr Geschmack, ihr Duft, die Wärme, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte berauschten ihn. Ein Gefühl, welches er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt, nicht erhofft hatte. Ein Gefühl, welches er nie wieder missen wollte. Ein Gefühl, für das sich sein Mut, auf sie zuzugehen gelohnt hat.

**Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by. **

Als der Zug in den Bahnhof Kings Kross einfuhr, stieg Hermione mit ihren Freunden aus dem Zug. Sie alle wurden herzlich von den Weasleys begrüßt. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck sicher verstaut hatten und sich in die Reihe stellten, um den Bahnsteig durch die Absperrmauer zu verlassen, suchte Hermiones Blick nach Draco. Er stand etwas abseits neben einer hübschen, blonden Frau. Hermione erkannte Dracos Mutter sofort. Sie hatte sich nach ihrer letzten Begegnung bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft sehr verändert. Ihre Züge wirkten entspannter, freundlicher. Wie die von Draco. Ob das an dem fehlenden Einfluss von Lucius lag? Hermione drehte sich zu Harry, Ron und Ginny rum. Die drei hatten ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Sie nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, setzte Krummbeins Tragekorb ab und lief zu Draco. Sie hatten ausgemacht, sich in den Ferien zu schreiben, doch schon als sie sich im Zug voneinander verabschiedet hatten, hatte Hermione gemerkt, dass ihr das nicht reichen würde. Sie hatte Draco schon vermisst, obwohl er noch neben ihr stand. Ein völlig neues Gefühl für sie. Neu, aber doch richtig.

Dracos Blick suchte Hermione. Seine Mutter hatte ihn vom Zug abgeholt und redete unaufhörlich auf ihn ein. Sie nervte ihn jetzt schon. Die nächsten drei Wochen würden für ihn eine Qual werden, das wusste er jetzt schon. Drei Wochen alleine mit seiner Mutter auf Malfoy Manor. Drei Wochen ohne Hermione. Der blanke Horror.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Draco, wie sich ein brauner Haarschopf den Weg durch die Menge bahnte, und versuchte auf schnellstem Wege in seine Richtung zu kommen. Sein Herz machte einen Satz nach oben. Er und Hermione hatten beschlossen das, was sich auch immer aus ihrer Begegnung im Zug entwickeln würde, langsam anzugehen. Keine Hast. Kein Zwang. Einfach nur abwarten und genießen was kommt. Sie wussten beide, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, sollten sie ihre Beziehung – wenn man es denn so nennen konnte – öffentlich bekannt geben. Weder er noch Hermione würden es leicht haben, ihren Freunden die Gefühle zu erklären, die sie füreinander empfanden. Umso erstaunter und gleichsam glücklicher war Draco, als Hermione auf ihn zugelaufen kam und sich ihm an den Hals warf. „Du fehlst mir jetzt schon", flüsterte sie ihn ins Ohr.

„Du mir auch!", antwortete er überrascht, schlang aber die Arme um sie. Nach einer Weile schob er sie ein Stückchen von sich weg und sah sie fragend an. Sie nickte nur, bevor sie sich ihm wieder näherte und ihr Mund den seinen suchte, um mit ihm zu verschmelzen.

Was immer auch kam, es würde nicht leicht werden. Aber es würde leichter zu ertragen sein, wenn man nicht alleine war. Wenn man jemanden an seiner Seite hatte, der einem die Stärke und Kraft gab, das alles durchzustehen.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Und jetzt bitte nicht vergessen, auf diesen kleinen Knopf da unten zu drücken und ein Review zu schreiben…_


	2. Ich gehör nur mir

**Schicksalhafte Begegnung  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum.  
__Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei meinen (unfreiwilligen) Betas **Maria3261102** und **CallistaEvans **für die Hilfe und den letzten Schliff bedanken. Danken möchte ich auch allen Reviewern. Ihr seid „schuld" daran, dass es noch dieses zweite Kapitel gibt. Ein drittes wird es wohl zu 99,9 Prozent nicht geben. Aber vielleicht schreibe ich ja mal eine andere Draco/Hermione Geschichte…Obwohl... ;-)  
__Der verwendete Song heißt „Ich gehör nur mir" aus dem Musical Elisabeth.  
__Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über ein bisschen Feedback freuen. Das Kapitel ist ein bisschen fluffig / romantisch. Wen das stört, der sollte lieber nicht weiter lesen…_

**

* * *

Kapitel 2 **

Hermione saß am Fenster von Ginnys Zimmer und blickte hinaus. Draußen hatte leichter Schneefall eingesetzt; doch Hermione sah ihn nicht. Sie sah nur Dracos Gesicht. Seinen traurigen Blick, als sie sich vor einer Woche am Bahnsteig endgültig verabschiedet hatten. Seine blauen Augen, so voll Sehnsucht und Wärme…  
Eine Träne lief einsam über Hermiones Wange, blieb kurz in ihrem Mundwinkel hängen und tropfte dann auf das Stück Pergament, welches das braunhaarige Mädchen in der Hand hielt. Sie kannte den Inhalt des Briefes in- und auswendig. Hatte ihn immer- und immer wieder gelesen.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich Dir diesen Brief schreibe. Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass einmal eine Zeit kommen würde, wo ich nur noch an Dich denken könnte. Ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren. Meine Gedanken drehen sich nur um Dich, meine Schöne. Der erste Gedanke, wenn ich morgens aufwache, gilt Dir. Das letzte Bild vor meinen Augen, wenn ich abends alleine im Bett liege, ist dein wunderschönes Gesicht. Deine wundervollen braunen Augen. Deine süße Stupsnase. Der aufregende Mund mit den sinnlichen Lippen, deren Geschmack ich immer noch schmecken kann.  
__Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert ist. Ich denke seit Monaten nur noch an Dich. Stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, Dich zu berühren, zu umarmen, zu küssen. Und dann, vor ein paar Tagen, wird alles Wirklichkeit. Alles, was ich mir in den letzten Monaten in meinen Träumen ausgemalt hatte, ist auf einmal Realität. Ich glaube manchmal, es ist alles ein Traum, aus dem ich jeden Moment aufwache. Ein Gedanke, der mir Angst macht. Mein Arm ist schon grün und blau, so oft habe ich mich selbst gekniffen. Aber ich bin nicht aufgewacht. Ich habe nicht geträumt. Es ist alles wahr.  
__Meine liebe Hermione, Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr Du mir fehlst. Ich sehne mich so nach Dir. Nach Deiner Umarmung. Nach Deinen Küssen. Ich sehne den Tag herbei, an dem ich Dich endlich wieder sehen kann.  
__Bitte verzeih mir, wenn ich Dich so mit meinen Gefühlen überfalle. Ich kann einfach nicht anders._

_Dein Draco_

_P.S. Ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut…_

_Ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut…_ Ging es ihr gut? Hermione dachte an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. An die Zugfahrt. An Draco. An seine Küsse, seine Umarmungen. Ja, da ging es ihr gut. So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Aber was danach gekommen war, war alles andere als schön gewesen…

**_Ich will nicht gehorsam, gezähmt und gezogen sein.  
_****_Ich will nicht bescheiden, beliebt und betrogen sein.  
_****_Ich bin nicht das Eigentum von dir;  
_****_Denn ich gehör nur mir.  
_**Nur widerwillig lösten sich der blonde Slytherin und die braunhaarige Gryffindor aus ihrer Umarmung. Entgegen aller Absprachen hatten sie es nicht geschafft, ihre Gefühle vor den anderen zu verbergen. Zu groß war die Sehnsucht nach der plötzlichen Geborgenheit, die sie im anderen fanden.  
„Draco? Wir müssen jetzt los!" Narzissa Malfoy griff den Arm ihres Sohnes. Sie war von den plötzlichen, stürmischen Gefühlsregungen ihres Sohnes und denen des fremden Mädchens genauso überrascht worden wie die anderen Schüler und Eltern, die in unmittelbarer Nähe des Pärchens standen und die Szene ungläubig beobachteten.  
Draco löste sich aus Hermiones Umarmung und sah seine Mutter an. Er hatte sie und den Rest der Umwelt völlig vergessen. Es hatte für einen Moment nur ihn und Hermione gegeben. Plötzlich wurden ihm die neugierigen Blicke und ausgestreckten Zeigefinger der anderen – vornehmlich Slytherinschüler – bewusst.  
„Was ist denn?", knurrte er seine Mutter an. Mit einer einzigen Geste, einem einzigen Wort hatte sie seine Seifenblase zerstört. Zerstört, was ihm wichtig war. Wie schon immer. Eine Spezialität von ihr - genau wie von seinem Vater.  
„Möchtest du mir deine kleine Freundin nicht vorstellen?" Narzissa lächelte ihn an.  
„Nein!", entgegnete Draco barsch und zog Hermione ein Stück von seiner Mutter weg. Er wusste, ihnen blieben nur noch wenige Augenblicke Zeit.  
„Glotzt nicht so blöd!", zischte er einer Gruppe Hauskameraden entgegen, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten und kicherten.  
„Hermione, ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Draco leise und sah Hermione dabei fest in die Augen. Die Worte kamen ihm alles andere als leicht über die Lippen. Hermione nickte stumm und senkte den Blick. Draco legte ihr eine Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. „Ich schreibe Dir jeden Tag, ok?" Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an, obwohl ihm alles andere als nach Fröhlichkeit der Sinn stand. Nach einem flüchtigen letzten Kuss auf ihre Wange rannte er ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen zurück zu seiner Mutter.  
Hermione sah Draco nach, wie er mit wehendem Umhang zu seiner Mutter eilte, sich seinen Koffer schnappte und in Richtung Ausgang ging. Dracos Mutter schien ihren Sohn mit Fragen zu bombardieren, was dieser aber offenkundig ignorierte.

**_Ich möchte vom Drahtseil herabsehen auf diese Welt.  
_****_Ich möchte aufs Eis gehen und selbst sehn, wie lang ´s mich hält.  
_****_Was geht es dich an, was ich riskier.  
_****_Denn ich gehör nur mir.  
_**„Hermione!" Die aufgeregten Stimmen von Ron und Harry drangen an ihr Ohr. Die beiden Freunde sahen sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Womit hat er dich verhext? Sag es mir, und ich mache Hackfleisch aus dem Mistkerl!", tobte Ron und zückte voller Tatendrang seinen Zauberstab. „Dieser Mistkerl! Wenn er dich noch einmal anfasst, dann hat er zum letzten Mal etwas berührt. Ich -"  
„Hör auf, Ron", sagte Hermione leise, aber bestimmt und versuchte, Rons Redeschwall zu stoppen. Dieser verstummte und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ist es der Imperius?", fragte er und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Es muss der Imperius sein! Sieh doch nur ihren glasigen Blick, Harry! Dieser – dieser - ich mache den Kerl fertig!"  
Hermione blickte von Ron zu Harry und wieder zu Ron. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Es war klar, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde so reagieren würden. Zum Glück war Draco schon weg, sonst hätte es mit Sicherheit ein paar unschöne Szenen gegeben.  
„Es ist ok, Ron!", sagte Hermione nun etwas lauter und versuchte, Ron den Zauberstab wegzunehmen. „Er hat mich nicht verhext. Ich … ich habe es … freiwillig gemacht." Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie nur und blickte wieder schnell zuerst Harry, und dann Ron an. Beiden Jungen war die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt. Nach einem Moment fassungslosen Schweigens begannen beide auf sie einzureden:  
„Was hast Du gesagt?"  
„Freiwillig?"  
„Hermione, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"  
„Das ist Draco Malfoy!"  
„Ein Slytherin!"  
„Der Sohn eines Todessers."  
„Haltet doch endlich mal den Mund!", unterbrach Hermione sie laut und erntete einige neugierige Blicke der umstehenden Personen. Sie achtete nicht weiter darauf. Es war ihr egal.  
„Aber -"  
„Kein aber, Harry! Ich weiß, dass es Draco war, den ich eben _freiwillig_ umarmt und geküsst habe. Und ich weiß auch, dass er ein Slytherin ist." Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermione schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Und ich weiß auch, dass er nicht immer der Netteste war in der Vergangenheit." Das gemurmelte „Das kannst du laut sagen" von Ron überhörte sie und fuhr fort: „Aber er hat sich geändert. Er ist so … anders." Auf den ungläubigen Blick, den die beiden Jungs sich zuwarfen, fügte sich noch hinzu: „Wirklich! Und jetzt kommt!"

**_Willst du mich belehren,  
_****_dann zwingst du mich bloß,  
_****_zu flieh ´n vor der lästigen Pflicht.  
_****_Willst du mich bekehren,  
_****_dann reiß ich mich selber los  
_****_und flieh wie ein Vogel ins Licht.  
_**Hermione ging energischen Schrittes zu den Weasleys zurück, die sie schon erwarteten. Der Bahnsteig war mittlerweile fast leer. Nur noch hier und da standen kleine Schülergruppen beieinander und redeten.  
„Hermione? Alles in Ordnung? Was hat Draco mit dir gemacht? Hat er dir wehgetan", fragte Ginny. „Nein!", war die einzige Antwort, die sie von Hermione bekam. Ehe Ginny reagieren konnte, hatte Hermione sich Krummbeins Korb und den Gepäckwagen geschnappt und war ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die Mauer getreten, die auf dem Bahnstieg zwischen Gleis neun und zehn führte. Hermione hatte keine Lust auf weitere Diskussionen. Plötzlich bereute sie es, die nächsten drei Wochen im Fuchsbau verbringen zu müssen. Sie wäre jetzt viel lieber in der Schule. Dort würde sie Harry, Ron und Ginny aus dem Weg gehen können. Dort hätte sie ihre Bücher, ihren Schlafsaal und die Bibliothek, in die sie sich zurückziehen könnte. Aber im Haus der Weasleys würden sie sich drei Wochen lang auf der Pelle hocken. Dort würde sie kaum eine freie Minute für sich sein können.  
Hermione war drauf und dran ein Taxi zu rufen, um in das leere Haus ihrer Eltern zu fahren. Dort würden ihr wenigstens keine Fragen gestellt werden.

**_Und will ich die Sterne,  
_****_dann finde ich selbst dorthin.  
_****_Ich wachse und lerne und bleibe doch wie ich bin  
_****_Ich wehr mich, bevor ich mich verlier.  
_****_Denn ich gehör nur mir.  
_**Die Fahrt zum Fuchsbau war eine einzige Qual für Hermione. Mr. Weasley hatte einen Wagen von Ministerium ausgeliehen, in dem sie alle eingepfercht saßen und sich anschwiegen. Zumindest die Jugendlichen schwiegen. Mrs. Weasley versuchte immer wieder ein Gespräch zu starten, aber außer ihrem Mann wollte sich keiner beteiligen. Ron und Harry warfen Hermione nur ab und an feindselige Blicke zu. Ginny begnügte sich damit, ihre Freundin zu ignorieren und las ein Buch.  
Auch die nächsten zwei Tage wurden nicht besser. Direkt am nächsten Morgen musste Hermione sich einen Vortrag von Ginny darüber anhören, was nur in sie gefahren sei, sich ausgerechnet mit Malfoy einzulassen. Im Prinzip hatte Ginny nichts dagegen, dass Hermione sich verliebte – im Gegenteil; aber dass es ausgerechnet ein Slytherin und dann auch noch Harrys größter Feind – neben Voldemort – war, dem sie ihr Herz schenkte, konnte und wollte Ginny nicht verstehen. Hermione versuchte ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. Sie versuchte, ihr zu erklären, dass sie niemandem ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte Draco nur geküsst, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Da war nichts weiter dran… Aber Hermione war mittlerweile selber nicht mehr von der Richtigkeit dieser Worte überzeugt und schaffte es so auch nicht, Ginny davon zu überzeugen.  
Bei Ron und Harry gelang es ihr noch weniger. Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen, wurde sie von den beiden Jungs überfallen, die ohne Punkt und Komma auf sie einredeten. Sie warfen sich gegenseitig die Bälle zu, dass Hermione beinahe lachen musste, als sie erkannte, dass die beiden dieses Gespräch sehr genau geplant hatten. Aber nach Lachen war ihr nicht zumute.  
„Warum könnt mir mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum lasst ihr mich nicht mein eigenes Leben führen? Warum muss ich euch über alles Rechenschaft ablegen? Könnt ihr mir das mal bitte erklären?", fauchte Hermione Ron und Harry an. Dann drängte sie sich zwischen den beiden durch und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Den verwunderten Blick, den Molly Weasley ihr zuwarf, als sie dieser auf halben Weg im Flur begegnete, sah sie nur noch durch einen Tränenschleier.

**_Ich will nicht mit Fragen und Wünschen belästigt sein.  
_****_Vom Saum bis zum Kragen von Blicken betastet sein.  
_****_Ich flieh wenn ich fremde Augen spür.  
_****_Denn ich gehör nur mir.  
_**Hermione wollte alleine sein. Keine Fragen beantworten. Keine Rechenschaft ablegen. Sie rannte und rannte, bis sie am Fuß des kleinen Hügels ankam, den sie damals auf dem Weg zur Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft bestiegen hatte. Erst dort stoppte sie und ihr wurde die klirrende Kälte bewusst, die sie umgab. In ihrem Zorn hatte sie vollkommen vergessen, dass sie außer einem dünnen Pullover nichts anhatte. Sie hatte weder eine Jacke noch ihren Zauberstab dabei. Zornestränen stiegen in ihr auf. Vor lauter Wut trat sie gegen den nächsten Baumstamm, was sie aber sogleich wieder bereute, als ihr Zeh, der von der Kälte sowieso schon schmerzte, schier zu explodieren schien.  
„Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!"  
„Der arme Baum hat dir doch nichts getan!", hörte sie plötzliche eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Hermione wirbelte herum und blickte in das freundlich lachende Gesicht von Tonks. Die Aurorin kam auf sie zu. Tonks hatte heute glatte, blonde Haare, die ihr bis knapp über die Schulter fielen. Ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet, was wohl mit der Kälte und der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie sich näherte, zusammenhing.  
„Du legst ja ein ganz schönes Tempo vor", keuchte Tonks, als sie Hermione erreicht hatte. „Was ist denn los?"  
Hermione antwortete nicht. Sie wollte alleine sein. Alleine mit sich und ihrem Schmerz.  
„Komm, sag schon!", versuchte es Tonks wieder und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
„Es ist nichts!", antwortete Hermione leise.  
„Für dieses ‚Nichts' bist du aber verdammt schnell gerannt. Und außerdem zitterst du. Komm her!", meinte Tonks und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie verwandelte einen Ast in eine dicke Jacke und legte sie Hermione um die Schultern. Die Jacke war so groß wie ein Mantel für Riesen und zog Hermione fast zu Boden. Aber die Wärme war angenehm.  
„Danke", murmelte sie und wickelte den wärmenden Stoff enger um sich. Tonks beobachtete sie schweigend. Sie stellte keine Fragen, machte keine Bemerkungen. Sie stand einfach nur da und wartete. Nach einer Weile platzte es aus Hermione heraus. „Warum ist das Leben nur so ungerecht?", fragte sie und sah Tonks hilflos an. Diese zog sie mit sich und sie gingen ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Mittlerweile hatte leichter Schneefall eingesetzt. Die Bäume spendeten außerdem ein bisschen Schutz vor dem eisigen Wind. Tonks verwandelte einen Laubhaufen in ein mit weichen Decken ausgepolstertes Lager. Die beiden Frauen setzten sich.

**_Und willst du mich finden,  
_****_dann halt mich nicht fest.  
_****_Ich geb meine Freiheit nicht her.  
_****_Und willst du mich binden,  
_****_verlass ich dein Nest  
_****_und tauch wie ein Vogel ins Meer_**.  
„Möchtest du reden?", fragte Tonks vorsichtig. Hermione nickte und begann zu reden.  
Sie erzählte von ihrer Begegnung mit Draco. Von dem Zusammenstoß, dem unerwarteten Kuss und von der Reaktion ihrer Freunde.  
„Ich möchte doch einfach nur mein Leben leben. Niemandem Rechenschaft für mein Handeln ablegen. Verstehst du das?", fragte Hermione und sah Tonks verzweifelt an. Diese nickte.  
„Und was empfindest du für Draco?", fragte Tonks, nachdem beide eine Weile geschwiegen und ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten.  
Das war eine gute Frage. Was empfand sie für Draco? Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. Vermisste ihn. Auch dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, welches sie verspürte, wenn sie an den blonden Slytherin dachte, konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Sie mochte Draco. Vielleicht auch mehr als das. Aber wie konnte das alles passieren? Sie kannte Draco nun schon so viele Jahre. Er hatte ihr mehr als einmal das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Hatte ihr oft auf übelste Weise mitgespielt. Und jetzt? Jetzt sollte sich alles von jetzt auf gleich geändert haben? War so etwas möglich? Ihr Verstand bezweifelte es, aber ihr Herz sagte etwas anderes. Ihr Herz schrie: „Ja!". Ihr Herz wollte Draco so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen, auch wenn – oder gerade weil – ihr Verstand sie zur Vernunft aufrief und ihr die Ereignisse der vergangenen Jahre vor Augen führte. Da war aber auch dieser Kuss, diese Wärme und Geborgenheit. Die Sicherheit, die er ihr gegeben hatte.  
Hermione konnte nicht anders, als Tonks mit leuchtenden Augen angrinsen. Tonks lächelte zurück und zog Hermione in ihre Arme. „Dann sag es ihm, Hermione! Lebe deine Gefühle aus. Sei glücklich!"  
„Aber was ist mit Harry, Ron und Ginny?", fragte Hermione zweifelnd. „Sie würden es nicht verstehen!"  
Tonks sah sie durchdringend an. „Sie werden es verstehen, Süße! Glaube mir. Vielleicht nicht heute. Nicht morgen. Aber irgendwann. Es wird nicht leicht werden, da mache ich dir nichts vor. Aber vertrau mir! Wenn sie sehen, dass es dir gut geht, dass du glücklich bist, dann werden sie es verstehen!"  
„Meinst du?"  
Tonks nickte. Dann erhob sie sich und zog Hermione auf die Beine. „Komm, lass und zurückgehen. Es wird schon langsam dunkel. Molly macht sich sicher Sorgen."  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau erzählte Tonks, dass Remus und sie, kurz nachdem Hermione aus dem Haus gestürmt war, per Flohpulver angekommen waren. „Molly war sehr in Sorge, weil du ohne ein Wort davongerannt bist. Sie hat euren Streit mitbekommen und Ron und Harry zusammengestaucht." Tonks lachte, als sie sich an die Szene erinnerte. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie kleinlaut die beiden auf einmal waren. Harry wollte dir sofort hinterherlaufen. Aber das habe ich ihm ausgeredet", fuhr sie fort. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie schnell du bist und wie weit du schon gekommen warst, bis ich dich eingeholt hatte, sonst hätte ich es mir vielleicht anders überlegt", meinte sie immer nach lachend. Hermione boxte ihr freundschaftlich in die Seite.  
Dann erzählte Tonks von ihren letzten Einsätzen als Aurorin und von Remus, der ihr zu Weihnachten einen Verlobungsring schenken würde. „Er hat es mir nicht verraten. Aber er hat auch nicht meine Neugier bedacht und den Ring einfach in seiner Jackentasche versteckt. Ich habe ihn gestern gefunden." Tonks geriet ins Schwärmen und steckte Hermione mit ihrer Freude an.  
Der folgende Weihnachtsabend war eigentlich richtig gemütlich. Hermiones Freunde schienen stillschweigend beschlossen zu haben, das Thema Draco nicht anzusprechen. Sie redeten wieder mit Hermione – wenn auch sehr gezwungen und reserviert. Die Lage war nicht normal, aber doch entspannt. Als Remus Tonks einen Heiratsantrag machte und diese gerührt „ja" sagte, klatschte Hermione begeistert mit. Aber das war dann auch der Moment, wo sie wieder diese Leere überfiel. Sie musste erneut an Draco denken. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl gerade machte. Ob er wohl an sich dachte? Sie vermisste?

**_Ich warte auf Freunde  
_****_und suche Geborgenheit.  
_****_Ich teile die Freude,  
_****_ich teile die Traurigkeit.  
_****_Doch verlang nicht mein Leben,  
_****_das kann ich dir nicht geben.  
_****_Denn ich gehör nur mir.  
_**Hermione nahm Dracos Brief und las ihn noch einmal durch, obwohl sie den Inhalt schon auswendig kannte. Seine Worte zu lesen. Zwischen den Zeilen seine Gefühle für sie, seine Sehnsucht nach ihr zu erkennen, ließ sie für einen Moment der Realität entfliehen.  
Noch zwei Wochen, dann würden sie wieder nach London und zurück nach Hogwarts fahren. In zwei Wochen würde sie Draco wieder sehen. Hermione freute sich auf diesen Tag. Aber sie hatte auch ein wenig Angst. Angst vor seine Reaktion. Von Gefühlen zu schreiben war etwas anderes, als die Gefühle auch zu zeigen. Vielleicht dachte er mittlerweile, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Vielleicht bereute er mittlerweile schon wieder, dass er sie geküsst hatte. Dass er ihr geschrieben hatte. Was, wenn er es sich anders überlegt hatte? Was, wenn er sie nur auf den Arm genommen hatte und es nicht ernst meinte? Aber dafür waren seine Reaktionen auf ihre Umarmung, ihren Kuss zu intensiv gewesen. Aber warum hatte er sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet? Der Brief war schon ein paar Tage alt. Seitdem hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört…  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Hermione blickte auf. „Ja?", fragte sie laut. Seit wann klopften die Weasleys denn an?  
Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und ein blonder Haarschopf erschien. Hermiones Herz machte einen Satz nach oben. „Hallo, Hermione!", begrüßte Draco sie schüchtern, als er ins Zimmer getreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Unsicher sah er sie an.  
Hermione sprang von der Fensterbank und ging zu ihm hinüber. War er es wirklich? Aber wieso? Wie kam er hier hin?  
„Draco?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Was … was machst du hier?"  
„Ich kann wieder gehen. Ich meine … wenn du mich nicht sehen willst. Das ist … kein Problem. Tonks wartet unten auf mich. Sie kann mich zurückbringen. Kein Problem." Er machte Anstalten zu gehen, doch Hermione hielt ihn zurück. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass er und Tonks Cousin und Cousine waren. Ihre Mütter waren Schwestern. Harry hatte ihr das damals erzählt. Also steckte Tonks hinter der Sache. „Sie hat dich hergebracht?", fragte sie. Draco nickte. „Ja, sie ist heute Morgen bei uns aufgetaucht und meinte, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Stimmt das?", fragte er vorsichtig. Als Antwort zog Hermione Draco in eine stürmische Umarmung.  
„Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist, Draco! Ich habe dich vermisst. Und ich hatte … Angst. Du hast nicht mehr geschrieben und ich … ich dachte ... ach, das ist nicht wichtig", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
„Du dachtest, dass ich dich vergessen hätte?" Hermione nickte und er fuhr fort: „Dass ich es nicht ernst meinte?" Hermione nickte wieder.  
„Aber warum?", fragte Draco ungläubig. „Ich denke Tag und Nacht an dich. Nur an dich. Du … du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, Hermione!"  
Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und sah sie fest an. „Ich … ich liebe dich, Hermione. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht sagen sollte. Es ist zu früh. Ich überfalle dich mit meinen Gefühlen. Das ist ungerecht. Du kannst dich nicht dagegen wehren. Ich weiß, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Das, was du mit mir gemacht hast, das ist einfach … so überwältigend. Überwältigend und neu. Es hat mir teilweise schon ein bisschen Angst gemacht. Angst, ob es richtig ist. Angst, dich mit meinen Gefühlen zu überrumpeln und dich damit zu verlieren. Dich verlieren, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat. Und …ach, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist, aber es ist einfach so. Es tut mir Leid!"  
Jetzt sah er sie fast flehend an. „Meinst du … meinst du, wir … ich meine, meinst du, dass wir uns ab und zu treffen können? Damit wir uns besser kennen lernen können. Vielleicht Freunde werden. – Natürlich nur, wenn du das möchtest!", fügte er schnell hinzu.  
Hermione sah ihn an. Mit einem Liebesgeständnis hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ihr wurde ganz schwindelig. Sein plötzliches Auftauchen, sein Geständnis. Das alles kam sehr überraschend für sie. Aber sie freute sich, dass er da war. Sie freute sich, ihn endlich wieder in den Arm nehmen zu können. Die Chance zu haben, ihm von ihren Gefühlen zu erzählen. Ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte.  
„Draco?"  
„Ja?"  
„Du hast mir gefehlt. Ich habe Tag und Nacht nur an dich gedacht. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe." Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und zog in fest an sich heran. Sie wusste, dass es dieses Mal auch wieder einen Abschied geben würde. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten. Aber diese wollte sie nutzen.  
Sie vergrub eine Hand in seinem weichen, blonden Haar. Ihr Mund suchte seinen und sie verschmolzen in einem niemals enden wollenden Kuss.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Dann freue mich über Eure Reviews!!_

_Wenn Ihr noch mehr Hermione/Draco - gepaart mit Ginny/Severus- lesen möchtet, dann schaut doch mal bei meiner Muse Maria3261102 vorbei. Ihr SongFic"Zukunft" kann ich nur weiterempfehlen!!_


	3. It must have been love

**Schicksalhafte Begegnung  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum._

_Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei meinen Betas **Maria3261102** und **CallistaEvans** für die Hilfe und den letzten Schliff bedanken. Danken möchte ich auch allen Reviewern: **dramine, CallistaEvans, Maria326110 **und **Minie87**! Ihr seid schuld daran, dass es doch noch weitergeht.._

_Der verwendete Song heißt „It must have been love" von Roxette (aus dem Soundtrack von „Pretty Woman")  
Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über ein bisschen Feedback freuen. _

**

* * *

Kapitel 3 **

**Lay a whisper on my pillow  
leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely; I stare at silence  
in the bedroom all around  
**„Hermione, ich liebe dich!"  
Schweißgebadet wacht Hermione aus einem wirren Albtraum auf. Sie setzt sich auf. Die Vorhänge der anderen Himmelbetten sind zugezogen. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen schlafen. Schlafen friedlich. Etwas, was Hermione seit Tagen nicht mehr kann. Sie greift unter ihr Kopfkissen und zieht das Foto hervor, welches sie dort gut versteckt hält. Dann klettert sie aus dem Bett, zieht ihren Morgenmantel über und geht hinunter in den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster scheint, taucht den Raum in sanftes Licht. Eine romantische Atmosphäre, die Hermione sofort in den Bann zieht.  
Sie machte es sich in einem der großen roten Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Nachdem sie ihren Morgenmantel fest um sich gewickelt hat, zieht sie das Bild hervor und betrachtet es. Die Fotografie zeigt Draco und sie vor der großen Halle. Colin Creevey hatte es erst vor einer Woche gemacht.  
Vor einer Woche. Ja, vor einer Woche war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen…

**Touch me now,  
****I close my eyes  
****And dream away  
**„Hermione? Hier rüber", flüsterte Draco leise, als Hermione gerade mit Ginny aus der Großen Halle kam. Hermione nickte Draco, der hinter einer Rüstung im Schatten stand, unauffällig zu. Dann ging sie ein Stück mit Ginny den Gang entlang.  
„Kommst du mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Mione?", fragte Ginny die Freundin. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will noch … in die … Bibliothek."  
Ginny blieb stehen und sah ihre Freundin an, die automatisch grinsen musste.  
„Oder zu Draco?", fragte Ginny und grinste ebenfalls. Mittlerweile hatte die jüngste Weasley verstanden, dass es Hermiones Sache war, mit wem sie sich traf – im Gegensatz zu Ron und Harry, die dies immer noch nicht akzeptieren wollten.  
„Mal sehen", meinte Hermione vorsichtig. „Bis später, ok?"  
Ginny nickte und die beiden Freundinnen trennten sich. Hermione ging zurück zur großen Halle, wo Draco immer noch an derselben Stelle auf sie wartete.  
„Da bist du ja endlich!", sagte Draco und zog Hermione mit sich in den Schatten. „Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir."  
Bevor Hermione antworten konnte, hatte er ihren Mund mit einem sanften Kuss verschlossen. Hermione schloss die Augen. Ja, sie hatte ihn auch vermisst. Seit drei Wochen lebten sie ihre Beziehung mehr oder weniger heimlich aus, und Hermione war froh um jede Minute, die sie mit Draco verbringen konnte.  
Gekicher ließ sie auseinander fahren. Wie zwei Kinder, die ertappt wurden, standen sie da und blickten in die lachenden Gesichter der Creeveybrüder. Colin hob, bevor sie reagieren konnten, seine Kamera, die immer noch sein ständiger Begleiter war, und drückte ab.  
Er hatte es nur dem plötzlichen Erscheinen von Professor Snape zu verdanken, dass Draco ihm daraufhin keinen Fluch auf dem Hals gehetzt hatte.

**It must have been love,  
****but**** it's over now  
It must have been good,  
****but**** I lost it somehow  
**Das Bild hatte Hermione noch am selben Abend von Colin bekommen. Leider war der Fünftklässler zu ungeschickt gewesen und hatte ein weiteres Exemplar dieses Bildes am nächsten Morgen im Kerker verloren. Für die Slytherins, die das Bild fanden, war es ein Geschenk des Himmels.  
Draco musste sich von da an Sprüche wie „Na, heute schon ein Schlammblut vernascht?" und „Wie ist das denn so mit der Besserwisserin im Bett? Redet sie die ganze Zeit nur über den Unterricht?" anhören.  
Am Anfang hatte er nicht darauf reagiert. Dann hat er sie in Schutz genommen. Verteidigt vor den eigenen Hausgenossen. Ihr hatte es gefallen. Draco stand zu ihr. War auf ihrer Seite.  
Doch dann...  
Am selben Tag, als Hermione mit Harry und Ron vom Mittagessen gekommen war, hatte sie Draco und ein paar Slytherins gesehen, die etwas abseits standen und sich unterhielten. Sie lachten. Hermione hatte sich schnell von den Jungs verabschiedet und etwas abseits der Slytheringruppe dazu gestellt. Sie wollte mit Draco reden. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht vor seinen Hauskameraden ansprechen.  
Dann hörte sie den Satz, der alles veränderte. Alles, was sie sich in den letzten Wochen aufgebaut hatte, brach zusammen. Diese kleine, heile Welt in der sie lebte, brach in sich zusammen.  
„Klar komm ich mit zum Quidditchfeld. Wer will schon den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek hocken und lernen? Das machen doch nur Streber!" Draco erntete zustimmendes Lachen.  
Hermione drehte sich um und lief mit Tränen in den Augen durch Gänge und Treppen hinauf, ohne dass sie registrierte, wo sie war.  
Es war nicht allein das, was er gesagt hatte. Nein, es war, _wie _er es gesagt hatte. Dieser Tonfall, der aus ein paar harmlosen Worten einen Dolch machte, hatte sich mitten in ihr Herz gebohrt.

**It must have been love,  
****but**** it's over now  
From the moment we touched  
****till**** the time I ran out  
**Tränen voll Wut und Trauer bahnen sich ihren Weg, als Hermione an diesen Augenblick denkt.  
Wie hatte sie sich nur so in Draco täuschen können?  
War das alles doch nur ein Scherz gewesen?  
Hatte er sie belogen?  
Liebte er sie nicht?  
Aber wie kann jemand, der bisher immer so kühl und verletzend war, solche tiefen Gefühle vorspielen? _Wie_ - wenn er es nicht ernst meinte?  
In den vergangenen Wochen war Hermione sich mehr und mehr bewusst geworden, dass sie in Draco verliebt war. Sie mochte ihn sehr. Wollte so oft wie möglich mit ihm zusammen sein. Ihn berühren. Seine Gegenwart spüren.  
Zwischen ihnen war außer heimlichem Händchenhalten und ein paar unschuldigen Küssen nichts passiert. Aber Hermione war mehr und mehr klar geworden, dass sie mehr wollte. Sie sehnte sich nach Dracos Berührungen. Wollte zärtlich sein.  
Aber das alles zählt jetzt nicht mehr.  
Aus.  
Vorbei.  
Ende.

**Make believing we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside I turn to water  
Like a teardrop in your arms  
**Was würde sie nicht dafür geben, Draco noch einmal im Arm zu halten. Seine Wärme zu spüren. Ihn zu küssen.  
Aber sie traut sich nicht mehr. Sie will ihn nicht mehr an sich heranlassen. Es hat wehgetan, einmal verletzt zu werden. Aber es wäre noch schlimmer, wenn dies ein zweites Mal geschehen würde, obwohl sie es hätte verhindern können.  
Nein!  
Draco ist Vergangenheit. Niemals wieder wird sie den Fehler begehen und jemanden so an sich heranlassen. Sich für jemanden so zu öffnen. Verletzbar werden.  
Niemals!  
Auf der anderen Seite sehnt Hermione sich aber nach ihm. Gedankenverloren streicht sie dem Draco auf dem Bild über das Haar. Er sieht sie an. Sieht sie an mit seinen blauen Augen. Augen, in die sie so oft geblickt hat. So oft. Zu oft, als dass sie ihn einfach vergessen könnte.  
Sie liebt Draco. Braucht ihn.  
Aber ist das vernünftig? Ist es das, was sie wirklich will? Was sie braucht? Braucht, um glücklich zu sein? Ihr Verstand sagt „nein", aber ihr Herz schreit „ja".  
Hermione seufzt. Sie weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat, sich gegen Gefühle zu stellen. Es hat keinen Zweck, sich gegen das zu stellen, was das Herz will.  
Aber was ist, wenn Draco sie nicht mehr will? Sie nie gewollt hat? Wenn alles nur ein schöner Traum war, aus dem sie jetzt aufgewacht ist?  
„Draco, warum hast du das getan? Warum kann es nicht mehr so sein wie vorher? Wo haben wir uns verloren? Wie ist der eine von unserem gemeinsamen Weg einfach abgebogen? Bitte komm zu mir zurück! Ich brauche dich!", fleht Hermione das Bild an.

**And it's a hard winter's day,  
****I dream away  
**Die kleinere Ausgabe ihrer selbst wird daraufhin von dem blonden Jungen in die Arme genommen. Sie sehen so glücklich aus…  
Glücklich, wie Hermione auch gewesen war. Damals, als Draco sie im Fuchsbau besucht hatte. Da war ihr klar geworden, was sie für den Slytherinjungen wirklich empfand. Klar geworden, dass sie zumindest einen Teil ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen wollte.  
Vielleicht auch mehr…

**It must have been love,  
****but**** it's over now  
It was all that I wanted,  
****now**** I'm living without  
**Es war nicht leicht gewesen, wieder in die Schule zurückzukehren. Nicht leicht für sie, immer noch die vorwurfvollen Blicke von Ron und Harry im Nacken zu spüren. Nicht leicht, jeden Tag im gleichen Raum mit Draco zu sitzen und so zu tun, als würden sie sich nicht mögen.  
Es war sicherlich auch für Draco nicht leicht. Hermione wusste das, obwohl er es ihr nie gesagt hatte. Er zeigte seine Gefühle nicht.  
Nicht immer…  
Wenn sie sich trafen, heimlich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer oder auf dem Astronomieturm, dann war er ein völlig neuer und anderer Mensch. Er war lieb, nett, gefühlvoll.  
Stundenlang saßen sie dann da und redeten. Sie redeten über alles Mögliche. Hermione hatte nie gedacht, dass Draco so viele ihrer Interessen teilte. Er erzählte ihr, dass er Auror werden wollte. Das war sein Traum, seit er denken konnte. Aber damals, als sein Vater noch nicht in Askaban gewesen war, war es ein Traum, der von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Doch jetzt…  
Seine Mutter unterstützte ihn. Auch Snape, sein Hauslehrer, war auf seiner Seite.  
Draco erzählte von seiner Kindheit. Davon, wie sehr sein Vater ihn und seine Mutter unter Druck gesetzt hatte. Von seinen Ängsten.  
Und er fragte. Er interessierte sich für Hermiones Leben. Für ihre Wünsche und Gedanken. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass er sie respektierte. Er respektierte sie als das, was sie war: Eine junge, intelligente Hexe – keine Muggelgeborene, kein Schlammblut.  
Warum sieht er mich jetzt als Streberin? Warum ist das alles plötzlich Vergangenheit? Warum hat es nur so kurz gehalten? Haben wir uns etwas vorgemacht? Und uns Sachen eingeredet, die gar nicht da sind?  
Warum ist es vorbei?

**It must have been love,  
****but**** it's over now  
It's where the water flows,  
****It's**** where the wind blows  
**Wo geht die Liebe hin, wenn sie uns verlässt? Was passiert mit den Gefühlen, die man füreinander empfindet? Lösen sie sich einfach in Luft auf? Verschwinden?  
Das ist nicht möglich. Nichts kann einfach verschwinden! Selbst mit Zauberei nicht. Dinge können aus dem Sichtfeld, aus dem Handlungsraum verschwinden. Aber dann sind sie immer noch da.  
Da - aber nicht hier. Nicht greifbar.  
Liebe kann nicht einfach so vorbeigehen, verschwinden.  
Ihre Liebe, ihre eigenen Gefühle waren nicht verschwunden.  
Und Dracos? Ob es ihm schlecht ging? Ob er an sie dachte?  
„Der einzige Weg, das herauszufinden ist, ihn zu fragen, Hermione!"  
Und genau das wird sie tun. Sie wird zu Draco gehen und ihn fragen.  
Warum auch nicht? Sagt man Gryffindors nicht nach, dass sie mutig sind?  
_Hoffentlich lässt mich der Mut nicht im Stich! _Energisch steht Hermione auf. Sie weiß jetzt, was sie machen muss. Es wird nicht einfach sein. Vielleicht wird er ihre Befürchtung bestätigen. Aber dann hat sie Gewissheit.  
Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als Schrecken ohne Ende!  
Vielleicht war alles auch nur ein Missverständnis.  
Vielleicht…

Fast fünf Uhr. Die anderen werden bald wach werden. Noch hat Hermione ein wenig Zeit für sich. Sie beschließt, diese auch zu nutzen.  
„Ich gebe dich nicht auf, Draco!", sagt sie zu dem Draco auf dem Bild, der sie daraufhin anlächelt.  
Sorgsam steckt sie das Foto in ihre Tasche und geht ins Badezimmer.

**

* * *

**

-TBC-

_Bekomme ich noch ein kleines Review??_


	4. Against all odds

**Schicksalhafte Begegnung  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum._

_Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei meinen Betas **Maria3261102** und **CallistaEvans** für die Hilfe und den letzten Schliff bedanken. Danken möchte ich auch allen Reviewern: **Sevi****, Gwin, McAbe,**_**_CallistaEvans, Maria326110 _**_und _**_RoryElli_**_! Ihr seid schuld daran, dass es doch noch weitergeht.._

_Der verwendete Song heißt „Against all odds" von Mariah Carey o.a.  
__Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über ein bisschen Feedback freuen.

* * *

_

**Kapitel 4 – Against all odds**

**_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
every breath with you  
_****_You're the only one  
who really knew me at all  
_**Draco Malfoy steht auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms und blickt über die Ländereien Hogwarts. Der Himmel, wolkenlos und voller Sterne, läuft in Richtung Unendlichkeit. Unendlichkeit, die Draco schon einmal empfunden hat. Vor ein paar Tagen, hier oben mit Hermione. Mit seiner Hermione.  
Warum ist sie nicht bei ihm? Warum ignoriert sie ihn seit Tagen? Was ist passiert? Was hat er falsch gemacht?  
Vor ein paar Tagen waren sie gemeinsam hier oben gewesen. An derselben Stelle. Haben denselben Ausblick genossen. Und jetzt?  
Jetzt steht er hier alleine und weiß nicht mehr weiter. Er fühlt sich so leer.  
Hier oben auf dem Astronomieturm haben sie stundenlang gesessen. Nur da gesessen und die Gegenwart des anderen genossen. Geredet, gelacht. Hier hat er ihr von seinen Wünschen, seinen Träumen erzählt. Sie haben Dinge ausgetauscht, die noch nie jemand anderes erfahren hatte. Hermione ist die Einzige, die ihn wirklich kennt. Die Einzige, die weiß, wie es wirklich in ihm aussieht. Was er denkt, fühlt, empfindet.

**_How can you just walk away from me  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
and even shared the tears  
you're the only one  
who really knew me at all  
_**Warum ist sie nicht hier? Warum lässt sie ihn alleine?  
Draco steht hier schon seit Stunden und überlegt krampfhaft, was er nur falsch gemacht haben könnte. Alles war doch so wie immer gewesen. Sie hatten sich mehr oder weniger heimlich getroffen. Hatten versucht, den lästernden Mitschülern zu entkommen. Hatten zusammen gelacht, geweint. Sich stundenlang einfach nur im Arm gehalten.  
Sein Traum war mit dem Tag wahr geworden, als Hermione und er sich zum ersten Mal im Zug geküsst hatten. Sie hatten sich geküsst. Nicht er sie, nein sie hatten es beide gewollt.  
Hermione hatte Gefühle in ihm geweckt, von denen er bis dahin nicht wusste, dass er sie überhaupt besaß. Niemals zuvor hatte er so empfunden, wie er nun für die hübsche Gryffindor empfand.

**_So take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
and there's nothing left here to remind me  
just the memory of your face  
_**Und nun steht er hier.  
Alleine. Einsam. Verlassen. Hilflos.  
„Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Hermione, bitte erkläre es mir. Erkläre es mir, damit ich es wieder gut machen kann!" Er fleht die Sterne an, ihm zu helfen.  
Sein Blick fällt auf ein kleines Herz, das in einen der Holzbalken geschnitzt ist.  
_H & D_. Hermione und Draco.  
Er hat das Herz letzte Woche in den Balken geschnitzt, während er hier auf sie gewartet hatte.  
„Hermione, ich brauche dich!", flüstert er, während er mit einem Finger die Konturen der Schnitzerei nachfährt. „Bitte komm zu mir!"  
Seufzend schließt er die Augen und sinkt zu Boden. Vor ihm erscheint Hermiones Gesicht. Ihre braunen Augen leuchten im Mondlicht. Er erkennt ihre kleine, niedliche Stupsnase, die süßen Grübchen, wenn sie lacht. Ihr Mund mit den weichen Lippen, die er so oft geküsst hat. Ihre lockigen Haare, die sanft über ihre Schultern fallen, und in denen man so gut seine Hände vergraben kann.  
Er streckt die Hand aus, will ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen. Doch seine Hand greift ins Leere.  
Er hat das Gefühl zu fallen. Es ist wie ein Sturz von seinem Besen. Freier Fall aus fünfzehn Metern. Nichts, was ihn auffangen kann. Nichts was ihn vor den Schmerzen des Aufpralls rettet. Er kneift die Augen zusammen und erwartet den Aufprall auf den Boden des Quidditchfeldes.

**_Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
and you coming back to me is against all odds  
and that's what I've got to face  
_**Quidditch!  
Plötzlich wird ihm bewusst, was passiert sein kann. Plötzlich erinnert Draco sich daran, dass Potter und Weasley an ihm und den Slytherins vorbeigelaufen waren, als er einen Witz über die Streber und die Bibliothek gemacht hatte. War Hermione auch dabei gewesen? _Oh, Merlin! Bitte nicht!  
_Und wenn doch? Oder was, wenn die beiden es ihr erzählt haben?  
Der Morgen, bevor er mit den Slytherins zum Quidditch gegangen war, war der letzte Morgen, an dem Hermione noch normal reagiert hatte. Während des Frühstücks hatten sie sich heimlich beobachtet, sich angelächelt – so wie immer. Auch beim Mittagessen war alles noch normal gewesen. Doch als er dann abends vom Quidditch -Training zurückgekommen war, hatte er sie nirgendwo entdecken können. Sie war nicht zum Abendessen erschienen und auch nicht in der Bibliothek gewesen. Und am nächsten Morgen beim Unterricht hatte sie ihn ignoriert. Als er mit ihr reden und sie fragen wollte, was los sei, hatte sie sich losgerissen und war weggelaufen.  
Das würde Sinn machen.  
Das würde alles erklären! Sie würde ihm nie verzeihen! Niemals!  
Aus.  
Vorbei.  
Ende.

**_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
_**Wenn es wirklich so ist, dass sie seinen Scherz nicht als solchen aufgefasst hat, wenn sie wirklich glaubt, dass er sich über _sie _lustig gemacht hatte - dann ist alles aus. Sie wird ihm nie verzeihen. Sie muss ja denken, dass für ihn alles nur ein Spaß gewesen sei. Dass er es nicht ernst mit ihr meinen würde.  
Doch er meint es ernst. Er liebt sie! Mehr als sonst etwas auf der Welt. Er muss mit ihr reden. Ihr erklären, warum er so gehandelt hat. Doch würde sie ihm zuhören?  
Hat er eine Chance?  
Eine Chance, ihr zu sagen, dass er es nicht sie gemünzt hatte. Zu erklären, dass er es nur gesagt hatte, damit diese Idioten aufhören, ihn und sie zu hänseln. Diese Sticheleien von den eigenen Hauskameraden, die er seit Tagen ertragen musste, machten ihn fix und fertig. Und alles nur wegen dieses Creeveys. Ohne ihn, ohne sein dämliches Foto, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Er wollte doch nur, dass die Leute aufhörten zu reden. Wollte, dass er und Hermione in Ruhe gelassen würden. Dass sie in Ruhe ihr Glück genießen könnten.  
Doch nun? Zählen seine Bemühungen noch? Hatte er damit nicht alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht? Hat er durch diese blöde Aktion den Menschen verloren, den er am meisten brauchte?

**_Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is  
All I can do  
And that's what I've got to face  
_**Was soll er nun machen? Was _kann_ er machen? Gibt es eine Chance? Eine Chance, Hermione zu zeigen, dass er sie liebt? Zu zeigen, dass es ihm Leid tut?  
Draco fühlt sich so leer. Er greift in seinen Umhang und zieht das Photo von Creevey heraus. Er hatte es am Schwarzen Brett im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum entdeckt und sofort entfernt. Die Grimassen und Sprüche, mit denen seine „Freunde" das Bild verziert hatten, hatte er weggehext bekommen. Das große, rote Herz, welches ihn und Hermione einrahmte, hatte er stehen gelassen.  
Die Hermione auf dem Foto sieht ihn traurig an. Dann wirft sie immer wieder kurze, zweifelnde Blicke auf seine Miniaturausgabe und senkt schließlich den Kopf. Draco glaubt, eine Träne zu erkennen, die sich ihren Weg bahnt. Es versetzt Draco einen Stich. Ob die _reale_ Hermione auch so leidet? Mit Sicherheit! Aber was soll er tun? Zu ihr gehen? Versuchen, mit ihr zu reden? Aber was, wenn sie ihm nicht zuhören will? Was, wenn sie ihn abweist? Soll er sie zwingen, dass sie ihn anhört? Dass sie ihm die Chance gibt, alles zu erklären?  
Er will Hermione zu nichts zwingen. Er kann es nicht. Zwang ist immer mit etwas Negativem verbunden. Zwang macht unglücklich. Das hat er in der Vergangenheit oft genug am eigenen Leib gespürt. Nein, er will nicht, dass sie seinetwegen noch unglücklicher wird. Er will, dass sie glücklich ist. Und wenn das nicht mit ihn geht, dann muss es eben ohne ihn gehen!

**_Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing here  
and you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take  
_**Soll er sie einfach ziehen lassen? Aufgeben? Es liegt normalerweise nicht in der Natur eines Malfoy, etwas aufzugeben. Aber es liegt auch nicht in seiner Natur Gefühle, positive Gefühle – ja, Liebe – zu zeigen oder gar über Gefühle zu sprechen.  
Aber er muss die Sache klarstellen. Muss ihr erklären, wie es wirklich war beziehungsweise ist. Die Chance muss sie ihm einfach geben. Sie muss ihn anhören. Auch, wenn sie ihm nicht zuhören will, so muss sie ihn zumindest anhören.  
Draco steht langsam auf. In der Ferne dämmert es schon und bald würden die ersten Lehrer durch die Flure des Schlosses streifen. Einem Lehrer so früh am Morgen zu begegnen, will er nicht riskieren.  
Als er die Treppe hinuntersteigt, hört er, dass von unten jemand hinaufsteigt. _Filch_, denkt er und drückt sich in einen Winkel. Doch die Person, die langsam und mit gesenkten Kopf auf ihn zu kommt, ist nicht Filch. Draco erkennt die lockigen, braune Haare und die Stupsnase sofort.  
Hermione!  
Manchmal wird das Unwahrscheinliche doch wahrscheinlich. Manchmal ist das Schicksal auf jemandes Seite. Manchmal bekommt man noch eine Chance. Eine Chance, die man gut nutzen sollte.

**_Take a look at me now  
_**Draco tritt langsam aber bestimmt aus seinem Versteck und stellt sich Hermione entgegen.

**

* * *

**

-TBC-

_Bekomme ich noch ein kleines Review??  
Ich weiß, der Cliffhanger ist gemein... Wenn Ihr mir ein paar schöne Reviews schreibt, geht es auch schnell weiter!_


	5. Love takes time

**Schicksalhafte Begegnung  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum._

_Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei meinen Betas **Maria3261102** und **CallistaEvans** für die Hilfe und den letzten Schliff bedanken. Danken möchte ich auch allen Reviewern: **Maria3261102, RoryElli, Gwin, McAbe, CallistaEvans **und **HexeLe****a**! Ihr seid schuld daran, dass es doch noch weitergeht.._

_Der verwendete Song heißt „Love takes time" von Mariah Carey.  
Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über ein bisschen Feedback freuen.

* * *

_

**Kapitel 5 – ****Love takes time **

**_I had it all  
But I let it slip away  
Couldn't see that I treated you wrong  
Now I wander around  
Feeling down and cold  
Trying to believe that you're gone  
_**„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Hermione Draco und funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen", entgegnete Draco. An Hermiones Gesicht, das sich zusehends verfinsterte, bemerkte er, dass der Hauch Belustigung, den er in den Satz gelegt hatte, nicht angekommen war.  
„Ach, ist das nicht der Weg in die Bibliothek? Da habe ich mich wohl vertan. Tut mir Leid! Als Streber sollte ich nicht hier sein. Entschuldige die Störung! Ich bin schon wieder weg", sagte Hermione giftig und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um die Treppe wieder hinunter zu steigen. Doch Draco reagierte blitzschnell und packte sie an der Schulter. „Warte, Hermione!"  
„Was willst du denn noch, Malfoy?", fauchte Hermione und fuhr herum. „Hast du vielleicht noch ein paar Sprüche, die du mir an den Kopf knallen willst? Oder machst du das nur hinter meinem Rücken, bei deinen Slytherinfreunden?"  
Draco bemerkte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob es Tränen voll Wut oder voll Schmerz waren ... Egal, ihm taten sie weh.  
„Hermione, ich … du hast das alles falsch verstanden!", sagte er und sah sie flehend an. Seine Hand hielt immer noch ihren Arm und hinderte sie so daran wegzulaufen.  
„Was habe ich falsch verstanden? Dass du mich für einen Streber hältst? Oder dass ich dachte, da wären Gefühle – positive Gefühle – in dir?"  
„Hermione, niemand hält dich für einen Streber!", sagte Draco leise. Hermione schnaubte. „Nun ja, es kann sein, dass da schon ein paar Leute sind, die so denken", lenkte er ein und fügte schnell hinzu: „Aber ich gehöre nicht dazu. Nicht mehr! Bitte glaube mir."  
„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?"

**_Love takes time  
to heal when you're hurting so much  
couldn't see that I was blind  
to let you go  
_****_I can't escape the pain  
Inside  
Love takes time  
I don't wanna be here alone  
_**„Weil -" Ja, warum eigentlich? Warum sollte sie ihm glauben? Es war genauso, wie er vermutet hatte. Sie hatte seinen Spruch auf sich bezogen und die falschen Schlüsse gezogen. Draco konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.  
„Hermione, ich verlange nichts von dir ... als dass du mir zuhörst. Bitte gib mir eine Chance die Sache zu erklären! _Bitte_!", fügte er flehend hinzu. Hermione sah ihn stumm an. Dann entgegnete sie: „Du hast fünf Minuten."  
Draco atmete auf. „Danke, Hermione. Sollen wir uns setzen?"  
„Ich stehe lieber. Wenn du dich setzen willst – bitte!" Sie deutete auf die grauen Steinstufen, deren Anblick alleine schon die Kälte vermittelten, die sie wohl ausstrahlten, wenn man sich auf sie setzte.  
Hermione sah Draco mit verschränkten Armen an, während dieser krampfhaft nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Die Erklärung im Kopf zu haben war schon etwas anderes als sie auch auszusprechen. Endlich fand er einen Anfang: „Hermione, dieses Gespräch, auf das du eben angespielt hast… es ist nicht … ok. Ich habe den Spruch mit den Strebern und der Bibliothek losgelassen, aber das war nicht so gemeint."  
„Ach ja, wie war es dann gemeint?"  
„Hermione, bitte. Lass es mich erklären!", flehte er. Sie nickte und deutete ihm an fortzufahren.  
„Also, ich habe es gesagt, aber es war nicht auf dich bezogen. Ich meine … es sollte auf dich gemünzt sein – aber nur für die anderen, verstehst du?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie verstand anscheinend wirklich nicht. Wie auch?  
„Also, das war so. Die Jungs haben mich wegen des Fotos von diesem Creevey geärgert. Na ja, du weißt ja wie das ist. Hier ein dummer Spruch, da eine blöde Bemerkung und so. Ich wollte ihnen einfach den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Sie sollten aufhören über dich, über uns herzuziehen."  
Draco sah Hermione an. Ihr Blick war unverändert... abweisend. Es war klar gewesen, dass sie es nicht verstehen konnte, oder besser nicht wollte.  
Er konnte es nachvollziehen…

**_Losing my mind  
from this hollow in my heart  
suddenly I'm so incomplete  
_**„Hermione, ich – also, wenn du sauer bist oder so … ich kann das vollkommen verstehen", meinte er. „Aber bitte glaube mir! Es ist nicht so, wie es aussah!" Leise fügte er hinzu: „Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, Hermione. Du bedeutest mir so viel!"  
Draco blickte Hermione an. In ihren Augen war ein leichtes Glitzern zu erkennen. Ob es von der aufgehenden Sonne herrührte oder ob es etwas anderes war, konnte Draco nicht erkennen. Was er aber erkennen konnte, war die Veränderung in Hermiones Haltung. Sie war nicht mehr distanziert, abwehrend. Nein, sie stand einfach da; leicht nach vorne gebeugt, die Schultern hängen lassend. Ihre Haare glänzten im sanften Morgenlicht. Die eine Gesichtshälfte war halb im Schatten verborgen. Auf der anderen konnte Draco jede kleine Sommersprosse erkennen. Er wusste genau, wie viele Sommersprossen Hermiones Gesicht wo schmückten. Er hatte stundenlang dagesessen und sie beobachtet. Dabei hatte er sich jeden Millimeter von ihr eingeprägt.  
Plötzlich überfiel ihn wieder dieses Gefühl des Verlierens. War er dabei, dieses Mädchen, das in seinen Augen so wunderschön war, zu verlieren? Würde er sie niemals wieder berühren? Niemals wieder einfach nur neben ihr sitzen und sie ansehen dürfen?  
Eine ungekannte Leere breitete sich in ihm aus. Leichte Panik ergriff ihn. Wie sollte er so weiterleben? Weiterleben mit der Gewissheit, dass es jemanden in diesem Schloss, auf dieser Welt gab, der so war wie Hermione. Jemand, der seinem Leben einen Sinn gab ... Wie konnte er weiterleben mit der Gewissheit, dass dieser Jemand unerreichbar für ihn sein würde.

**_Lord I'm needing you now  
Tell me how to stop the rain  
Tears are falling down endlessly  
_**Nein! Er durfte das nicht geschehen lassen. Er wollte es nicht. Er wollte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um das zu verhindern. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus, um Hermiones zu berühren. Er zögerte, um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, die Hand zurückzuziehen. Sie tat es nicht.  
Er nahm ihre Hand, drückte sie leicht und fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Sie erwiderte den Druck kurz, fast unmerklich. Aber Draco gab dieser kurze Moment den Mut, fortzufahren.  
„Hermione", begann er, „ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich mehr als je einen Menschen zuvor. Ich möchte dich einfach nicht verlieren. Bitte sag mir, was ich tun kann, und ich werde es tun." Er sah ihr fest in die Augen. Sie erwiderte den Blick.  
„Aber sag mir bitte nicht, dass alles vorbei ist. Wir haben uns doch gerade erst kennen gelernt. Es kann noch nicht vorbei sein! Bitte! Ich glaube, ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben!" Er senkte den Blick, damit sie die Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die in seine Augen traten. „Und ich möchte es auch nicht!", fügte er leise hinzu.  
„Draco?", fragte Hermione, legte eine Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn so, sie anzusehen. Er schaute sie traurig an. „Ich denke, ich muss über die Sache nachdenken. Gibst du mir ein bisschen Zeit?"  
Draco schluckte. Dann nickte er. „Ich gebe dir alle Zeit der Welt. Alle Zeit, die du brauchst. Solange du uns nicht aufgibst."  
Hermione umarmte ihn und flüsterte ein „Danke" in sein Ohr. Dann wandte sie sich schnell ab und rannte die Treppe hinunter.  
Draco ließ sich auf eine Stufe sinken. Die Kälte, die sich sofort in seinem Körper ausbreitete, ignorierte er.  
_Wenigstens hat sie nicht ‚nein' gesagt. Und sie hat mich wieder ‚Draco' genannt…_

**_Love takes time  
to heal when you're hurting so much  
couldn't see that I was blind  
to let you go  
I can't escape the pain  
inside  
_**Hermione rannte mit Tränen in den Augen durch die Gänge.  
Dracos Worte hatten sie doch mehr getroffen, als sie geglaubt hatte.  
Er sagte wirklich die Wahrheit. Es tat ihm tatsächlich Leid. Sie hatte in seinen Augen gesehen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde – schon verziehen hatte. Sie hatte ihm schon lange verziehen.  
Aber sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen.  
Nicht sofort.  
Ihr Herz hatte sie die ganze Zeit gedrängt, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, auf ihn zuzugehen, während er sprach, während er sie verzweifelt angefleht hatte.  
Aber die Vernunft hatte gesiegt. Sie wollte die Sache nicht einfach abhaken. Nein, er sollte merken, dass er ihr durch sein Verhalten wehgetan hatte. Auch wenn er es nicht so gemeint hatte, hatte es sie dennoch verletzt. Aber sie wollte auch nicht mehr alles in sich hineinfressen – nicht so wie damals…  
Die Anfangszeit hier in Hogwarts, als sie von allen als Streber angesehen wurde, war schlimm genug für sie gewesen. Wären nicht Harry und Ron gewesen, die sie vor dem Troll gerettet hatten, dann wäre sie früher oder später sicher zu Dumbledore gegangen und hätte ihn gebeten, sie nach Hause zurückzuschicken. Zurück dahin, wo sie hergekommen war. Zurück in die Muggelwelt.  
Hermione blieb stehen und blickte sich um. Sie war gelaufen ohne auf den Weg zu achten und stand jetzt genau vor der Mädchenklo, in dem die Maulenden Myrthe lebte. Auf deren Gesellschaft legte sie im Moment eigentlich keinen allzu großen Wert. Aber wohin sollte sie sonst gehen? Zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte sie nicht. Für die Bibliothek war es noch zu früh…  
Hermione schlang sich ihren Umhang fester um den Körper. So früh am Morgen war es doch noch ganz schön kalt im Schloss. Ein heißes Bad würde jetzt gut tun, dachte sie und ging in Richtung des Vertrauensschülerbades.

**_Love takes time  
I don't wanna be here alone  
_**Das warme Nass tat gut. Hermione ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten und genoss die Wärme. Sie schloss seufzend die Augen. Dann schlummerte sie ein.  
Als sie ruckartig wieder erwachte, zeigte ihre Uhr, die sie an den Rand der Wanne gelegt hatte, schon kurz nach Neun. Hermione griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und rief: „Accio Handtuch!" Sie wickelte sich in den weichen Stoff ein und dachte über den Traum nach, den sie gehabt hatte.

Sie und Draco waren an einem schönen Strand gewesen. Sie hatten ihr Badetuch ausgebreitet und es sich in der Sonne gemütlich gemacht. Der Strand war einsam und verlassen. Es herrschte eine himmlische Ruhe, die nur vom Geschrei der Möwen und vom Klang der Wellen, die regelmäßig gegen einen Felsen in der Nähe prallten, unterbrochen wurde. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Streicheleinheiten von Draco. Seine Hände wanderten sanft über ihren Rücken, massierten ihre Schultern und schoben ihr Haar beiseite. Dann spürte sie seinen Atem hinter ihrem Ohr. „Du bist wunderschön, Hermione!", flüsterte er. Jetzt nahm er ihr Ohrläppchen und knabberte zärtlich daran. Sie seufzte leise auf. „Ich bleibe immer bei dir – egal, was kommt. Du musst es nur wollen!"  
„Darüber muss ich nachdenken", meinte sie lächelnd und gab sich wieder seinen Liebkosungen hin. „Überleg aber nicht zulange!" Das waren die letzten Worte, die sie von ihm hörte, bevor sich die Idylle veränderte und alles ganz schnell ging: Sie spürte einen kühlen Luftzug und etwas Feuchtes kroch ihre Beine hoch. Dann war Dracos wärmender Körper weg. Sie öffnete die Augen, setzte sich schnell auf und sah nur noch, wie Draco von einer riesigen Hand ins Meer gezogen wurde. Er streckte ihr die Arme entgegen und rief: „Lass mich nicht alleine, Hermione! Hilf mir! Ohne dich ertrinke ich." Hermione sprang auf und wollte Draco hinterherlaufen, doch sie prallte an etwas ab. Etwas, das aussah wie ihr eigener Schatten, hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und hielt sie davon ab, zu Draco zu gelangen. Sie machte einen Schritt nach rechts, aber der Schatten folgte ihr. „Du kommst hier nicht _vorbei_", flüsterte der Wind. Sie geriet in Panik. Draco war kaum noch zu sehen. Nur seine blonden Haare waren noch zu erkennen…

Dann war sie aufgewacht.  
Obschon der Traum im Nachhinein ziemlich verrückt und verwirrend für sie war, hatte Hermione doch das Gefühl, dass er etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschickt!  
_Spring über deinen Schatten!  
_Schnell zog Hermione sich ihre Sachen an. Sie wollte über ihren Schatten springen, doch vorher musste sie noch herausfinden, ob Draco wirklich zu ihr stand. Sie hatte auch schon einen Plan, wie sie dies herausfinden konnte…

**_You might say that it's over  
you might say that you don't care  
you might say you don't miss me  
you don't need me  
But I know that you do and I feel that you do  
Inside  
_**Nachdem Hermione gegangen war, saß Draco noch lange in Gedanken versunken auf den Stufen. Erst als er Schritte hörte, blickte er auf. Zunächst dachte er, es wäre Hermione, die zurückkam. Aber es war nur die hässliche Visage von Filch, dem Hausmeister, die sich in sein Blickfeld schob. Draco hörte, dass Filch irgendetwas murmelte. Sein gesenkter Blick dabei signalisierte, dass er seine Katze dabei hatte. Draco, der keine Lust auf irgendwelche Diskussionen am frühen Morgen darüber hatte, warum er hier und nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum war, stand auf und trat Filch in der Würde eines Vertrauensschülers, der seine Pflichten sehr ernst nahm, entgegen. „Hier ist niemand, Mr. Filch. Ich habe schon alles kontrolliert." Filch warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, zögerte einen Moment, stieg dann aber doch wieder die Treppe hinab. „Dann sollten Sie auch nicht hier sein, Mr. Malfoy", knurrte Filch ihm noch entgegen. Draco schluckte einen Kommentar hinunter und ging dann hinter Filch her. Zweimal wäre er fast auf den Schwanz der blöden Katze getreten, weil er in Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders war.  
Er dachte wieder an Hermione und das Gespräch. Es war nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Er hatte gehofft, dass Hermione ihm sofort glauben, ihm sofort verzeihen würde. So, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war. Aber sie hatte anders reagiert. Sie hatte so reagiert, wie er es vermutet hatte. Er kannte Hermione schon ziemlich gut und wusste, dass sie ein Mensch war, der sich nicht von Gefühlen leiten ließ – jedenfalls nicht immer, nicht bedingungslos. Hermione war ein Mensch, der viel nachdachte, sich Gedanken machte, den Kopf einsetzte, um ein Problem zu lösen. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass Hermione kopfgesteuert war. Nein, sie hatte Gefühle. Und sie ließ sich auch von ihren Gefühlen leiten; aber nur dann, wenn sie sich sicher war und keine Zweifel mehr hatte.  
Und vorhin hatte Hermione Zweifel gehabt. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie war unsicher gewesen, hatte nicht gewusst, was sie tun sollte. Er hatte es gesehen und es akzeptiert. Deshalb hatte er auch keine Sekunde gezögert, ihrer Bitte nach mehr Zeit nachzukommen. Und was immer sie auch sagen würde, wie immer sie sich entscheiden würde, Draco wusste, wie es in ihr aussah.  
Er hatte es erkannt.  
In ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen hatte er die Liebe gesehen.  
Liebe, Vertrauen, Sehnsucht.  
Sie war nicht gut darin, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken. Sie war so leicht zu durchschauen – für ihn. Viele andere konnte sie vielleicht mit ihrem Verhalten, ihrem Tun blenden. Oberflächliche Menschen wie Potter oder Weasley würden niemals sehen, was er gesehen hat. Er, Draco, kannte die wirkliche Hermione. Er wusste, dass sie sich oft hinter ihren Büchern, hinter ihrem Wissen versteckte. Sie versteckte ihre Unsicherheit im Inneren, indem sie Sicherheit nach außen ausstrahlte.  
Auch vorhin war sie unsicher gewesen. Unsicher, wie sie in der Situation reagieren sollte, wie sie damit umgehen sollte.  
Wie immer sie sich entscheiden würde, was immer sie sagen würde, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal traf, Draco wusste, was sie wirklich dachte. Tief in ihrem Inneren.  
Von diesem Wissen gestärkt, trat Draco in die Große Halle, in der es schon lebhaft zuging. So, wie er es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, ließ er den Blick über die Schüler schweifen und suchte den brauen Lockenkopf von Hermione. Doch sie war nicht da. Am Gryffindortisch saßen Potter und sein Fanclub, aber von Hermione war nichts zu sehen. Er wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde er auch schon von ein paar Slytherins eingeholt, die ihn in ihre Mitte nahmen und mit zu ihrem Haustisch schleppten.

**_Love takes time  
to heal when you're hurting so much  
couldn't see that I was blind  
to let you go  
I can't escape the pain  
inside  
Love takes time  
I don't wanna be here alone  
_**Hermione betrat die Große Halle, die um diese Uhrzeit noch gut gefüllt war. Es war schon fast zehn Uhr, aber an einem Samstagmorgen schliefen die meisten Schüler länger und gingen erst spät zum Frühstück. Hermione sah Ginny, Ron und Harry zusammen mit Luna und einem Jungen aus Hufflepuff am Gryffindortisch sitzen. Ginny winkte und deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich. Doch Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Halle. An jedem Haustisch saß eine bunt gemischte Gruppe Schüler, die sich unterhielten und frühstückten. Neben Hufflepuffs saßen Gryffindors und Ravenclaws. Dumbledore hatte die strenge Sitzordnung im letzten Schuljahr aufgehoben, um den Zusammenhalt unter den Häusern zu stärken. Nur noch zu besonderen Gelegenheiten oder Festen wurden die Haustische als solche genutzt.  
Am Slytherintisch saßen ausschließlich Slytherins. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, sträubten sich diese Schüler dagegen, etwas mit den anderen Häusern zu tun zu haben.  
Hermiones Blick wanderten suchend über die Sitzreihe am Tisch. Dann fand sie den Blondschopf, den sie gesucht hatte. Zielstrebig ging sie auf ihn zu.  
Draco saß mit hängendem Kopf da und löffelte sein Müsli. Der Platz neben ihm war frei. „Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte Hermione mit verstellter Stimme, als sie hinter Draco angekommen war. Dieses nickte nur. Hermione setzte sich. „Hallo Draco!", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Draco hob den Kopf und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Hermione lächelte. Dann lehnte sie sich ihm entgegen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Als sie sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte, legte Draco blitzschnell eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zwang sie, den Kontakt zu halten.  
Seine Zunge fuhr zärtlich über ihre Lippen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund leicht und gewährte ihm den gewünschten Einlass.  
Eine Hand glitt streichelnd über ihren Rücken, während er mit der anderen Hand ihr Gesicht streichelte. Hermione stöhnte leise in seinen Mund. Sie war glücklich. Glücklich, seine Zärtlichkeiten zu spüren. Und glücklich darüber, dass er dies in der Öffentlichkeit tat.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah Hermione Draco tief in die Augen und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Draco!" Er lächelte sie an und umarmte sie. „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermione! Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."  
„Pansy, kannst du mir bitte die Teekanne reichen?", fragte Hermione und schenkte dem Slytherinmädchen ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. Die Angesprochene starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und schien das eben Gesehene nur langsam zu verarbeiten. „Ach ja, vielleicht solltest du den Mund lieber zumachen, sonst kommen noch Fliegen rein", fügte Hermione hinzu und griff dann selber nach der Kanne. Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Die anderen stimmten nach und nach ein.

Nach einer Weile knuffte Draco Hermione zärtlich in die Seite. „Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich nicht in Slytherin gelandet, Hermione?"  
„Hätte es etwas geändert?", fragte Hermione ernst zurück.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist nicht wichtig, woher man kommt. Es ist nur wichtig, wo man hin will!", sagte Hermione ernst. Draco nickte.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wo _du_ hin willst, aber _ich_ würde gerne eine Runde um den See spazieren gehen. Hast du Lust?", fragte Draco und blickte zu der verzauberten Decke hoch. Sie zeigte einen strahlendblauen Himmel, der einen schönen Frühlingstag ankündigte.  
„Lust hätte ich schon", meinte Hermione und blickte ebenfalls an die Decke, „aber eigentlich … Ach, die Hausaufgaben können warten. Holen wir unsere Jacken?"  
Hermione stand auf und griff nach Dracos Hand. Gemeinsam verließen sie Hand in Hand die große Halle.  
Als sie am Gryffindortisch vorbeikamen, hob Ginny beide Daumen und grinste. Und sogar auf Harrys und Rons Gesichtern glaubte Hermione den Anflug eines Lächelns zu sehen – wenn auch nur ein kleines…

* * *

-TBC oder Ende-

_Bekomme ich noch ein kleines Review??  
Die Story könnte hier zu Ende sein. Ich hätte da aber noch ein Kapitel. Dafür müsste ich das Rating aber auf R setzen… Soll ich???_


	6. Tonight I celebrate my love for you

**Schicksalhafte Begegnung  
**von nici1807

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nichts aus dem Harry Potter Universum, was ihr wieder erkennt, gehört mir, sondern JKR und Warner Bros. (und wer da sonst noch seine Hand aufhält). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story und werde Alles nach Gebrauch wieder zurückgeben. Lediglich die Handlung und die erfundenen Figuren, Orte und Gegenstände gehören zu meinem geistigen Eigentum._

_Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei meinen Betas **Maria3261102** und **CallistaEvans** für die Hilfe und den letzten Schliff bedanken. Danken möchte ich auch allen Reviewern: **Mary Snape-Evans, Sachmet, July, **_**_RoryElli_****_, CallistaEvans _**_und **Monique**!_

_Hier ist also das versprochene letzte Kapitel. Wie angekündigt musste ich das Rating auf R setzen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung für Euch. _

_Der verwendete Song heißt „Tonight I celebrate my love" von__Roberta Flack.  
Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über ein bisschen Feedback freuen.

* * *

_

**Kapitel 6 – ****_Tonight I celebrate my love _**

**_Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
It seems like the natural thing to do  
_**Seit Wochen freute Hermione sich schon auf den heutigen Tag. Heute vor einem Jahr hatte alles angefangen. Vor einem Jahr war sie mit dem Hogwartsexpress in die Weihnachtsferien gefahren. Vor einem Jahr hatte sie Draco zum ersten Mal geküsst.  
_Ein Jahr – eine verdammt lange Zeit,_ dachte Hermione, während sie sich ihren Pullover vor dem Spiegel glatt strich und dann mit den Händen durch ihre Haare fuhr.  
Sie hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum fast für sich alleine. Die übrigen Schüler, unter ihnen auch Harry, Ron und Ginny, waren am Morgen abgereist. Sie würden die Weihnachtsferien zusammen im Fuchsbau verbringen. Hermione hatte dieses Jahr darauf verzichtet. Sie hatte den beiden erzählt, dass sie die Zeit nutzen wollte, den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, um für die Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen. Doch das war nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum sie in der Schule blieb.  
Draco war ebenfalls geblieben. Seine Mutter besuchte über Weihnachten irgendwelche entfernten Verwandten in Australien. Draco hatte dies als Chance gesehen, ebenfalls im Schloss zu bleiben. Eine Reise nach Australien passte ihm kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen ganz und gar nicht. Seine Mutter hatte die Ausrede wohl nach langem Hin und Her akzeptiert.

**_Tonight no one's gonna find us  
We'll leave the world behind us  
When I make love to you  
Tonight  
_**Er hatte ihr heute Morgen eine Eule geschickt. Sie solle vor dem Abendessen auf ihn warten. Er hätte eine Überraschung für sie geplant. Was es war, wollte er nicht verraten - aber Hermione hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was dies sein konnte.  
Das Porträtloch öffnete sich und eine Hauselfe trat ein. „Miss Granger?", fragte sie. Hermione nickte. „Mein Name ist Tinki, Miss Mister Malfoy schickt mich. Ich soll Sie abholen."  
Hermione blickte die kleine Elfe irritiert an. Aber irgendwie machte es Sinn. Draco konnte als Slytherin nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kommen. Er hatte keinen Treffpunkt genannt.  
Sie folgte der Elfe, die mit schnellen Trippelschritten vor ihr her durch die Gänge huschte. „Wohin gehen wir, Tinki?", fragte Hermione nach einer Weile.  
„Man nennt es den Raum der Wünsche, Miss", antwortete die Elfe, nahm Hermiones Hand und drängte offenbar zur Eile. Hermione kannte den Raum, hatte der DA-Club doch dort vor zwei Jahren wöchentlich geübt.  
Vor der Tür angekommen, klopfte die Elfe zweimal kurz, dreimal lang an die Tür und verschwand dann so schnell, dass Hermione ihr Verschwinden erst registrierte, als Draco die Tür öffnete.  
„Hermione", begrüßte Draco sie. Er schob seinen Kopf aus der Tür, blickte nach rechts und links und zog Hermione dann ins Zimmer. Er verschloss die Tür und versiegelte sie dann magisch.  
Hermione blickte sich um. Der Raum war vollkommen in Kerzenlicht getaucht. An jedem freien Platz standen Kerzen. Auf den Regalen an der Wand, auf dem Kaminsims, auf dem kleinen Tisch, überall. Vor dem großen Kamin, in dem ein munteres Feuer prasselte, lagen hunderte von Kissen.  
„Gefällt es dir?", hauchte Draco ihr ins Ohr. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war er hinter sie getreten und schlang nun seine Arme um sie.  
„Es ist wunderschön", brachte Hermione, immer noch völlig überwältigt, hervor. Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um und legte die Arme um seine Hüften. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Dann fuhr er mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare, legte sie ihr in den Nacken und zog Hermione sanft in einen Kuss. Hermione wurde schwindelig. Sie wusste nicht, ob es an der Atmosphäre oder an seinen Berührungen oder an beidem lag. Sie wusste nur, dass sich heute das verwirklichen würde, wonach sie sich schon so lange sehnte.

**_And I hope that deep inside you feel it too  
Tonight our spirits will be climbing  
To a sky lit with diamonds  
When I make love to you  
Tonight  
_**Es gab nur noch sie und ihn. Sie dürstete nach seiner Zärtlichkeit und nach seinen Berührungen. Wollte mehr, wollte ihn noch näher, noch intensiver spüren. Jetzt.  
Während er seinen Kuss vertiefte, ihre Lippen warm und weich mit den seinen umschloss und das Innere ihres Mundes sanft mit seiner Zunge streichelte, glitt seine Hand über die zarte Haut ihres Halses. Er hielt inne, als er dort das wilde Pochen ihres Herzschlages spürte.  
„Draco", flüsterte Hermione in seinen Mund hinein.  
Rau murmelte er etwas, das wie ihr Name klang, aber in seiner Atemlosigkeit unterging. Sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er nicht mehr sprechen konnte. Sie wollte ihn.  
Wollte ihn überall spüren.  
Draco unterbrach den Kuss und Hermione wollte schon protestieren, als er auch schon sanft seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund legte und über ihre Unterlippe streichelte. „Wir haben Zeit, meine Süße. Wenn du möchtest, die ganze Nacht."  
Sie wollte. Entschlossen presste Hermione ihre Lippen auf Dracos Mund und ihren Körper an seinen. Zunächst reagierte er nicht. Er war offensichtlich verdutzt über ihr plötzliches forsches Verhalten.  
Doch dann zog er sie mit sich, während er sich rückwärts auf den weichen Kissenhaufen gleiten ließ.  
Immer noch zögernd fuhr er mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Arme entlang nach oben. Dann glitt er sanft an ihrer Seite nach unten und berührte dabei wie zufällig ihre Brüste. Vorsichtig und zögernd schoben sich seine Hände unter ihren Pullover. Dort stockte er, als wartete er auf Protest oder Zurückweisung. Doch Hermione stöhnte nur in seinen Mund, und lud ihn ein, weiterzumachen. Seine warmen Hände wanderten über ihre nackte Haut. Als Reaktion darauf zog eine Gänsehaut über Hermiones Körper. Jedes Härchen an ihrem Körper stellte sich auf. Tausende von Ameisen erwachten in ihr und wanderten durch ihren Körper. Er hatte sie auch schon vorher so berührt, doch nie war es so intensiv gewesen wie jetzt.  
„Draco, bitte!", flehte sie ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Augen so warm und tief, dass man sich in ihnen verlieren konnte.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das möchtest, Hermione?", fragte er. Sie nickte. „Ja, Draco. Ich will dich. Hier und jetzt."

**_Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And that midnight sun  
Is gonna come shining through  
_**Er lächelte sie an. Es war ein unsicheres, aber doch aufrichtiges Lächeln. Hermione spürte, dass er genauso empfand wie sie. Für sie beide würde es das erste Mal sein. Keiner von ihnen hatte bisher Erfahrungen in dieser Beziehung sammeln können; das hatten sie sich erst vor ein paar Wochen gestanden.  
Draco senkte seinen Lippen wieder auf ihre. So sanft und zärtlich wie möglich, setzten seine Hände ihren Weg den Rücken entlang fort. Sie lag auf ihm, ihre Hüften auf seinen. Sie spürte seine drängende Erregung zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Voller Verwunderung und Entzücken nahm sie wahr, dass sie diese Erkenntnis in keinster Weise erschreckte. Im Gegenteil. Ihr Körper schien sich von ihrem Geist abzuspalten. Ihre Hände, ihre Lippen, ihre Beine entwickelten ein Eigenleben. Gleichzeitig gaben ihre Nervenenden jede von Dracos Berührungen in einem überwältigenden Fließen an den Rest des Körpers weiter, so dass sie sich fühlte, als würde sie in geschmolzener Schokolade baden.  
Ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren, während er sich mit dem Verschluss ihres BHs abmühte. Seine Hände zitterten; ob vor Nervosität oder Erregung vermochte Hermione nicht zu sagen. Die Auswirkungen waren jedoch dieselben. Sie löste sich von ihm und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, so dass sie nun halb auf seinem Bauch, halb auf seinen Hüften saß. Sie zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf und machte sich gleichzeitig am Verschluss ihres BHs zu schaffen.

**_Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do  
Is to make love to you  
Tonight  
_**„Warte", sagte Draco und legte seine Hände auf ihre. „Bleib so! Du bist so wunderschön!" Er blickte sie verliebt an und Hermione lächelte. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, den Verschluss zu öffnen und Draco schob ihr die Träger zärtlich von den Schultern, indem er dabei zärtlich seine Finger über ihre empfindliche Haut fahren ließ.  
Draco setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf und legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften, während Hermione ihm das T-Shirt aus der Hose zog.  
Nackte Haut berührte nackte Haut, als beide wieder in einem tiefen Kuss versanken. Dracos Hände fuhren über ihre Rippen, strichen bis zu ihrer Taille hinab, dann wieder nach oben, und jedes Mal, wenn sie glaubte, gleich würde er ihre Brüste berühren, bewegten sich seine Finger erneut in Richtung ihres Rückens. Hermione hatte das Gefühl zu explodieren. Warum quälte er sie so? Warum ließ er sie so lange zappeln?  
Gemeinsam sanken sie wieder auf die Kissen. Draco drehte sich und war nun halb über ihr. Er knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen, während ihre Hand seine Wirbelsäule entlang fuhr. Sie spürte, dass er immer erregter wurde. Sein Mund wanderte ihren Hals entlang, hinunter zu ihren Schultern.  
Dann endlich legte er eine Hand auf ihre Brust. Warm und lebendig lag sie da, nur der Daumen bewegte sich schüchtern, fast ehrfürchtig; langsam, mit leichtem Druck glitt er um ihre aufgerichtete Brustwarze. Wieder und wieder umkreiste er sie, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und sich unruhig zu bewegen begann. Die kleinen, brennenden Pfeile die von dieser einen Stelle aus durch ihren Körper schossen, machten sie hilflos und ungeduldig. Sie begann leise zu wimmern. Er löste sich von ihrer Schulter und sah sie fragend an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", presste sie hervor und schloss die Augen. „Nur nicht aufhören."

**_Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
And soon this old world will feel brand new  
_**Dieser Aufforderung kam Draco gerne nach. Von ihrer Bitte ermutigt wanderte er mit seinem Mund ihren Körper entlang. Er hinterließ eine Spur feuchter Küsse. Sanft blies er darüber. Die Luft auf den feuchten Stellen ließ Hermione innerlich erschaudern.  
Dann hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Sein Mund nahm den Platz seiner Hand ein. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Zunge um ihre hart aufgerichtete Brustwarze kreisen. Dann begann er sanft daran zu saugen, was Hermione ein Stöhnen entlockte.  
Ihre Hände machten sich selbstständig, suchten nun ihrerseits wieder ihren Weg auf seiner Haut. Sie wanderten seinen Rücken entlang, dann nach vorne zu seinem Bauch. Sie mühte sich ein wenig mit seiner Gürtelschnalle ab, gewann aber den Kampf. Hermione wurde in leises Staunen versetzt, weil sie längst nicht so unsicher und ungeschickt war, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Draco half ihr, seine Hose samt Boxershorts nach unten zu schieben, indem er seine Hüften leicht vom Boden hob. Hermione berührte mehr aus Zufall als aus Berechnung die Erhebung in seinem Schoss. Er zog zischend die Luft ein und flüsterte ihren Namen. In ihr stieg ein ungewohntes Machtgefühl auf. Draco wollte sie. Er wollte sie wirklich. Und sie hatte ihn gewissermaßen in der Hand – so, wie er sie.  
Sie stöhnte auf, als Dracos Mund seine Wanderschaft über ihren Körper wieder aufnahm. Bald gab es keinen Zentimeter ihres Körpers mehr, den er nicht sanft gestreichelt oder geküsst hatte. Ganz zuletzt zog er unendlich langsam ihr schwarzes Spitzenhöschen über ihre Schenkel nach unten. Dieser Akt war an sich schon fast mehr Zärtlichkeit, als sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ertragen konnte, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, sich unter seinen Berührungen aufzulösen.  
Und dann schmolz sie doch dahin, als Dracos Zeigerfinger einen Kreis um ihren Bauchnabel zeichnete, langsam über ihren Bauch nach unten strich, sich in den zarten, braunen Härchen verlor und plötzlich zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwand. Sie spürte, dass sie feucht war, dass sie bereit für ihn war. Sie wollte ihn. Das Gefühl in ihr wurde drängender und drängender.

**_Tonight we will both discover  
How friends turn into lovers  
When I make love to you  
Tonight I celebrate my love for you  
_**Dann kam der Moment, in dem sie endgültig aufhörte, zu wollen und zu denken, und sich ihm hingab.  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit streichelte und reizte er sie, als wolle er sichergehen, dass sie auch wirklich für mehr, für ihn, bereit war. Hermione wusste damals nicht, ob er wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, dass er unerfahren war. Das, was er da mit ihr anstellte, würde ein Profi bestimmt nicht besser machen können. Er ließ einen Finger in sie hineingleiten. Sie hielt für eine Sekunde den Atem an und spürte dann, wie bereit sie war, ihn auch dort drinnen zu spüren. Er bewegte seine Fingerkuppe sacht hin und her, auf und ab. Irgendwann spannte sie die Muskeln in ihrem Inneren, von deren Existenz sie vorher kaum etwas geahnt hatte, fast an und hielt seinen Finger fest, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
„Ich will dich, Draco", flüsterte sie.  
„Bist du sicher?", fragte er zurück und sah ihr fest in die Augen, als würde er die Antwort in ihnen finden. Sie nickte.  
„Es wird vielleicht wehtun", meinte er unsicher.  
„Das macht nichts", antwortete sie. Dann schob sie ihre Hand zwischen ihrem und seinem Körper nach unten, tastete nach seinem erigierten Penis und umfasste ihn erst schüchtern, dann ebenso fest, wie sie mit anderen Muskeln seinen Finger umklammert hatte. Ein wenig über sich selber und ihren Mut erstaunt, schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen. Dann entspannte sie sich und ließ seinen Finger frei.  
Sie spürte, dass Draco sich langsam und vorsichtig über sie schob. Sie öffnete die Augen und versank willenlos in seinen grauen, jetzt fast nachtblauen, seetiefen Augen, in denen sich Kerzenlicht und Begehren widerspiegelten.  
Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und drang dann nach kurzem Zögern in sie ein. Sie spürte einen kurzen, scharfen Schmerz, dann dehnte sich alles um ihn herum. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig in ihr und sie ließ sich vollkommen fallen.  
Sie genoss nur noch.

**_And that midnight sun  
Is gonna come shining through  
_**Als Draco drei oder vier Mal hintereinander ihren Namen flüsterte, tief seufzte und dann schwer atmend auf sie sackte, schlang Hermione ihre Arme um ihn, als wollte sie ihn nie mehr loslassen. Sie bemerkte kaum die Tränen, die ihr langsam über die Wangen rannen. Sie hatte immer gelacht, wenn sie von ihren Zimmernachbarinnen gehört hatte, dass diese vor Glück geweint hatten. Doch in diesem Moment konnte sie es verstehen. Es war ein sanftes, schönes Gefühl, wie alles um sie herum zerfloss und wie Draco die Hand an ihre feuchte Wange legte, so alle wolle er ihr in ihren Gefühlen noch näher sein.  
Eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein.

**_Tonight there'll be no distance between us  
What I want most to do  
Is to make love to you  
_****_Tonight_****_ I celebrate my love for you  
_**Hermione öffnete die Augen und blickte in ein breites Lächeln.  
„Draco?", fragte sie verwundert. Dann erinnerte sie sich wieder. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Einladung, an die zärtlichen Küsse. Seine sanften Berührungen und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, welches sie erlebt hatte, bevor sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, doch Draco hielt sie zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte sie sanft zurück in die Kissen.  
„Wie lange bist du schon wach?", fragte sie.  
„So ein, zwei Stunden."  
„Und warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"  
„Ich wollte es nicht", antwortete er, strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Du hast so niedlich ausgesehen, als du geschlafen hast. Ich habe einfach nur dagelegen und dich angesehen. Wenn du nicht aufgewacht wärst, dann hätte ich sicherlich die ganze Nacht so weitergemacht."  
Hermione sah ihn verwundert an, dann lächelte sie und zog ihn zu sich runter. Sie legte ihre Lippen auf seine, und wieder überkam sie dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl tiefer Glückseligkeit. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, als wollte sie so sicherstellen, dass er da blieb, dass dies alles nicht nur ein Traum war, aus dem sie jeden Moment erwachen würde.  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Draco als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und sie in seinen Armen lag. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar entspannt und glücklich angesichts dessen, was vor kurzem passiert war. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen. Sie drehte den Kopf, so dass sie ihm genau in die Augen blicken konnte. Was sie dort sah, kam dem, was sie empfand, sehr nahe. Glücklich lächelte sie und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Draco!"  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermione! Für immer!" Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete tief ihren Duft ein.

**_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_**

**

* * *

**

- Ende –

_Bekomme ich noch ein kleines Review?  
Ich bedanke mich hier schon mal bei allen Lesern und Reviewern. Eigentlich war das ganze nur als One-Shot geplant, aber ihr wolltet es ja so haben._

_Ich denke, dass wir uns an der einen oder anderen Stelle wieder lesen, oder?_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Nici_


End file.
